Sk8ter Girl
by xSushii
Summary: REVISING
1. Chapter 1

New story!

* * *

**Sk8ter Girl**

**By 2Cut32B3Tru3**

* * *

KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK 

"Twerp Get up! time to go to school!"

I mumbled and turned facing the door still laying in my white and red bed.

"Dont make me come in there!"

Tami my 1 year older sister kept going on with her threts but only to be heard by deaf ears.

"THATS IT!!!! IM COMING IN!" she roughly opened the door only to be greeted with my white alarm clock. Landing Chibi style with a nosebleed I got up knowing i will get in more trouble. I went to my closet picking up a white tangtop with a puke green sweater that stopped right below my breasts. The sleeves only came to my elbows showing the rest of my arm. I put one puke green colored glove that only covered the base of my hand so my fingers were sticking out. I put bell bottom pants on putting my Nike shoes on leaving my bangs over my forhead and my over the shoulder hair down. I stepped on my sisters belly making a black foot print on her stomach.

She got up quickly but was pretty hard since she was wearing her frilly high heels. I seated my self next to dad who was drinking coffee and watching the game on the small T.v. in the kitchen. My mom was making eggs with her work outfit and a red 'kiss the cook' apron. A short while my sister came in panting holding the ridges of the door.

"MOM! Sakura-" thats all i said before she had buttered toast in her mouth that i threw.

"what was that dear?" my Mom asked looking at my sister. "She said that i am going to have to watch out for players at school" i said simply eating my eggs on toast. She growled spitting out the toast, "EW!!!! that better be low fat!" she said or more likely screamed.

"You know whats fat?" i said still watching as the pitcher on the screen was getting in position.

"What?" she said tilting her head with butter on her face. I took a bite of my toast.

"You" i said calmly taking a sip of apple juice. She fumed taking the egg and toast stuffing it in her mouth. I looked at her, she had a triump smirk saying she won but oh was she wrong "you know that had more fat then the butter" i said smartly watching her gag and quickly go to the bathroom. My mom sighed as she put the dishes into the dish washer my dad chuckled "you girls are so different i keep thinking to myself that you two got mixed up at the hospital" my dad said still chuckling. I chuckled a little then noticed that my black razer was singing **All The Small Things**. I flipped it up

"Moshi Moshi" i said bored.

"Oi, Haruno where are you? Me, Temari, Garra and Kankuro are waiting for you at the schools doors." said my male friend

"Mou, i'll be there in 5, 10 tops" i said meaning minutes

"kay, you better hurry Sak, before you get beat up from those brainless fangirls" he said in a warning tone

"Feh, those bimbos? no of course i will kick their asses before they lay a perfectly manicured finger on me" i said, i knew all the girls in school were girly girls except me and Temari we had our spunk, people called us rebels but hey, its better then being called weaky and girly.

"Kay, Haruno make sure your ok or else were going to have to find nother girl who kicks ass like you!" he said jokingly

"Dont worry, there the one who gots to find another fangirl and that will be a piece of cake"

"Haruno your making me hungry! i didnt have a big breakfast!" complained my friend on the phone

"ok ,ok, ok, sorry...i got to go ja ne" i said pressing the red button i grabbed my red back pack with a fat white line going through it. I put my phone in my pocket .I walked towards the bathroom

I knocked 2 times. "uh...?" i heard from the other side.

"Oi, when your done puking i'll be at school"

"Uh.." i heard from the other side shrugged and opened the house door " ja ne" i said i closed the door walking to school. I waited till the walk sign turned into a white person. Once it did i crossed but Some thing was stopping me. I heard a loud engine coming my way, too fast to dodge, and before i knew it...i was hit. The last thing i saw was a black sports car stopping, a couple of people watching my body and calling for help. I was on the ground bloody, a pool of blood underneath me. I lied on my right side. one arm underneath my bloody head, hell my ear was bleeding and so was my cheek and forehead.

My other arm on my side with my hand on my stomash. My knee was bleeding and the knee part of my pants was ripped. So was the left side of my pants. My zipper on my sweater broken and my shirt cut on my right side. I heard a door slam and a man running towards me. I couldnt see his face at all One, from the sun and he was looking down at me Two everything was become black cause i got hit.

"HURRY! get this girl to the hospital" he said coldly ordering people around forgetting that HE was the one who hit ME. My eyes became droopy. I glanced at him before i blanked out completly and the first thing that comes to my mind as i got a glimpse of his head is...

_'a chicken ass...' _and with that...i blacked out...

* * *

short i know! im sorry!!!!! no flamies plz! this is just where she meets mystery man before she goes to school. i hoped you enjoyed it!!!! 


	2. Idiots falling out of the sky OMG!

new chapter! enjoy! thanks to all those who reviewed! i dont own Naruto ! P

* * *

**'beep...'**

**'beep...'**

**'beep...'**

I opened my eyes half way. Everything was blurry, my eyes adjusted to the light that was shining on me. "Oh my god Sakura-chan!" i heard my mother say hugging me tightly as if it was her life. "Ow Ow Ow Ow mom!" i whined a little. She let go and turned to me with her eyes filled with tears. My eyes softened as i head her cough a little. she set her head on my dads shoulders which he responeded putting his hand on my mothers shaking head.

I looked up also noticing my sister with a worried look and put her hand on my shoulder lightly. "You ok? when we found out you got hit you were a bloddy pulp! i swear you were bleeding more then a pregnet woman!" she said smiling. I smiled a little then took her hand off my shoulder.

"Well unlike you i can handle the pain" i said trying to get up but only winced at the pain going through my body. She smirked " you shouldnt be talking" she said smartly. I glared at her then the mirror. My hair was down a little messy but still fixed. i was wearing my basket ball shorts and a baggy white shirt.

I flicked my sister in the forehead "owwie!!" she said. "Now whos the one in pain?" i said finally getting my self up. But then my attetion turned to the door. A man with his hair spiked in the back, bangs on the side of his head, a navy blue shirt and over it was a black leather jacket, he was wearing baggy pants and nikes.

He glared at me with his black eyes. I glared at him.

He glared back at me then sighed. I heard a soft squeal behind me which i found it was my sister of course. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchia" he said simply. why was this emo guy here? but being polite since he did tell me his name first i replied. "Sakura, Sakura Haruno" i said putting my hands behind my head. "Dont squel please, i just wanted to stop by to check on your injuries" i raised a brow, did i LOOK like i want to scream for the whole world to hear me? "Why" i asked. He sighed again.

"I came to apologize for me hitting you on the street" he said. I tilted my head. "I accept but apologizes dont help broken bones" i said coldly. "Sakura! dont be so rude ! this man apologized nicely now you apologize to for being rude" she yelled as i looked back at her from the out come. I looked back at the guy i sighed also. "come outside with me" i said dragging him out of the hospital room. My gorilla of a sister humphed and turned to the window.

"Dont do anthing sex related!" she yelled at us. I blushed a little making emo man smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as we finally got outside in front of the hospital. "Ok look listen hot shot im sorry ok?" i said. He nodded but then bended down to my level. "i'll acept but i want something else to" he said nipping my ear a little which made shivers go up my spine. He then turned around heading to a long limo that looked like a jeep. He headed inside once his driver opened his door. His window opened.

"I promise you Sakura Haruno you WILL be mine" he smirked as the car moved out of the drive way. I smirked myself, _'is that a challenge? well then i acept your challenge Uchia' _

**'HELL YEAH CHA!'**

-

-

-

-

I opened my eyes half way. I glanced at my white clock _'6:23...'_ i closed my eyes. "SHIT!" i said throwing on a collered white shirt buttoning one of the two buttons on the top. I grabbed a black chocker with a god cross hanging on it. I put on some bell bottoms and Nikes with gold trimmings on the end and all over. I broushed my hair leaving my bangs a little messy but still neat. I grabbed my blue backpack slinging it on one arm.

"good morning honey!" her mother gretted her. "hey mom i gotta go ja!" i said grabbing a piece of toast from my sisters hands then slammed the door hard leaving. "TWERP GET BACK WITH THAT TOAST!!" my mother sighed. leaving the room. "first she takes my man from the hospital then my toasty!" She whined to herself.

"MMMMMEEEEAAANNNIIIEEE!!!!"

-

-

-

-

I started walking to the the front. "MMMMEEEEAAANNNIIIEEE!!!!" the ground shook then it stopped completly. "Woah, Tami fot issues.." i said reconizeing that yell.

I looked around the school, it was like a noraml school too,

except for the fact that the school was filled with rich people...

I started walking on the sidewalk. There were jocks on the grass in front of Konoha passing a notebook to one another with a geek in the middle tring to get it back _'useless...' _In front of the side steps were goths drinking and doing drugs _'abuss...' _There were like 10 or 20 girly girls laughing and whispering to one another as they aplied 50 pounds of makeup _'disgusting...' _i saw cold guys just staring at nothing not minding anyone _'heartless...' _There 2 girls making oout to one each other behind a tree _'just plain gay...' _

Nobody noticed me...except for the guys that were following behind me. I was about to walk untill a group of 'look-at-me-im-so-greater-than-you-and-cutter' girls walking towards me. "Ok little miss skanky, you cant just come to Konoha High and think you can take over, got it?" she said with a disgusted look on her face. I sighed at her, "you shouldnt be talking bad to yourself" i said she fumed like my sister "HEY YOU MESS WITH ME AND YOU GET THE BOOT SISTER!!" she yelled. I looked at her bored

_'Great...another Tami, whats next an idiot falling out of the sky?' _

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!" **'BAM' 'SMASH' 'MEOW!' 'DONG' **

"AWWIE! AH!" screamed the new Tami's. "Ne?..." i said dumbfounded. I looked down noticeing the dirt smoke then when i looked up the only thing i saw was a new puff of smoke from where the idiots were. I looked down at the orange person infront of me. He had spiky blond hair and swirls in his eyes. _'I spoke too soon...' _

He shook his head madly the he stood up and scream chibi style "TEMES! YOU THREW ME OUT OF THE WINDOW! APOLOGIZE ASSHOLES!" I quicklt put my hands on my ears from preventing ear drum damage...too late...

He quckly took noticed that he was screaming at a building and quickly faced me. "HI! Im Naruto Uzamaki! The greatest student in Konoha High!" he announced, but i knew he was lieing, i mean he DID fall out of a 10 story building. "Mou, Im Sakura Haruno, just call me Sakura or Sak just no Sakura-chan" i said smiling. He leaned towards me.

NARUTO POV

"Mou you CUTE!" i said outloud. I quickly covered my mouth from any other outcomes. "Ne?..." she said in confusion slowely blinking. I couldnt help it, she was REALLY REALLY REALLY CUTE! "hehehe gomen..." i said hiding my blush but failed. Then she leaned closer to me. "Hey, your red...are you sick?" she said putting her small hand on my forhead. "no-no im..fin-fine" i stuttered _'great im sounding like Hinata-chan' _I thought to myself as i sighed. I looked at her. I notced she wasnt wearing any skirts or makeup "Hey, are you wearing makeup?" i said, there was no way she was cute and not wearing makeup "Of course not, i dont like makeup i feel like a clown when i do" She said turning to the entrance

My eyes widended NO MAKE UP AT ALL? and yet she so pretty at the same time, "wow really? your the first ive seen who doesnt and yet your really pretty" i said then covering my mouth again. She blushed a little rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks" she said simply.

I looked at my watch "HEY! i know! lets go see what my friend are up to!" i said dragging her inside as her fanboys were weaping there goodbye, they knew i was friends witht he oh-so-popular Sauske Uchia so they wouldnt dare hurt me, PLUS i was strong.

SAKURA POV

I was being dragged by fruity here to a classroom 903. "TEMES AND LAIES I HAVE A NEW FRIEND!" he said. He pointed to the back. "Thats Teme, Teme, Teme and Teme oh! and thats Ino, TenTen, Hinata,Temari and Lee" he said which he end up on the ground by said boys. "Naruto-kun!" the pupil less girl shouted going to his aid. I looked at the group noticeing a spiky raven haired was looking at me. "You..."

* * *

END! yeah sorry if its short but yeah, you know i read storys too so i have a little less time to update but i update when i can! so whos it gonna be reviewers?

Gaara?

Sasuke?

Neji?

Kiba?

Naruto?

Sai?

WHO!? you decide and vote! this story depends on you to make the vote on who will Sakura be with. Read and Review always! Thank you for reading!!


	3. Cooking, comebacks and food on Gaara!

**Sk8ter Girl**

**By ME! 2Cut32B3Tru3!**

**OK! so u guys voted so here is chapter 3! wow i havnt updated in a LONG TIME! so here it is! R&R and enjoy!**

* * *

SAKURA POV 

It was a beatiful morning except for Pepsi by the window still in pain (i will tell you later)

Me and Temari were in the back too as Temari and i were mixing as we talked, YES WE CAN DO THAT!

"So...what is...flour? this?" as i held up a daisy in a flower pot. Temari sweatdrop

Yes i have NO IDEA HOW TO COOK!

Well..you can tell im not 'Mother' material but HEY! what are we suppose to do? just sit around hopeless and weak watching brainless men to defend our honor? HELL FUCKING NO! So yes i am more 'father' material as you can say.

"WOW! you havnt cooked since the Ryo accident.." as Temari sighed.

"HEY! HE WAS PRACTICALLY **BEGGING** FOR ME TO DO IT!" i yelled back defending my honor. See? you dont see any boys comeing around defending it (i made my point exactly)

Now what happened? lets just say... there was ALOT of Dough...and butter...and chocolate (yum) and-OK I MADE MY POINT!

I shrugged throwing in the daisy.

"Sakura.." as temari watched the yellow peteals mix in with the mixture.

"Yeah honey bee?" it was the nickname i gave her when we were 3 "Uh...never mind..." she said as she added those round thing that look like eyes without pupils. Like Hyuuga's weirdo eyes...(neji)

"SO! back to buisness" she said eyeing me. "WHAT?! since when do i work?" i said jokingly looking around. "haha very 'funny' SO whatcha do with the new kid?" she said eeing pepsi

"Please honey bee DONT be one of those 'There-so-hot-i-want-to-dip-him-in-my coffee" i said pouting at her as my lip quivered

"Ehh..."

**BRRIIINNNGG**

"OK! cooking class is OH-VER! now put your cookies in the oven and...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MA CLASSROOM!" as Anko (our cooking class teacher) screamed pointing to the door.

"GO! GO! GO!" as The teens marched out with a saluted hand on their foreheads.

* * *

"GOD i guess army camp worked out just FINE for her.." as Honeybee waited as i pulled out all of my crap for freaking science. "i wonder how she ver became a cooking teacher" as Temari sighed. Then a thought bubble appeared over my head. It was Anko yelling at the cookies saying 'COOK COOKIES COOK!' "Honeybee i have NO idea..."

* * *

**Quick Pic! Sakura and Sasuke stand at the end of the classroom looking at each other deadly as all the items in the classroom are ripped torn flipped over or smashed.****

* * *

**

"SO Lollipop, WILL you now tell me if you are EVER going to tell me if you are going to apologize?"

"Hell fucking no!honey bee, you KNOW im not the apologetic type" as i rolled my eyes as Karin and her Gang of skanks came near.

"Yeah well your not the pretty type either" as she and her gang of skanks laughed as everyone else stayed quiet watching the scene.

i kept fumbling threw my messy locker FILLED with the best band ever pics. (insert your favorite band here) THEY ROCK!

"yeah well your not so good to look at either" i mumbled as i ignored the 'oooohhhh' in the backround.

"well at least I can LOOK at myself" as AGAIN people 'ooohhhed'

"Yeah maybe in a broken mirror" as i mumbled again

"NO! i uh..uh..YOU..uh..uh-"

I closed my locker. "Yeah Karin, think of a better comeback then uh-uh uh..."

As me and honey bee walked away we began talking as we headed over the lunchroom as we opened the doors.

The lunchroom, the place were disater happend were nerds play chess were jocks throw football were people fall and then there apple saue spills and they end up getting beat up.

I took a deep breath sucking in the aroma of food, colone, and lunchladys. We took our place in line grabbing foo after food. "SO when are you?" she brought up the whole Chicken ass thing again. I laid the pie on my tray pauseing in a thinking position. "Uhhhmm...uh..never" i said as i began to move again. As the line ended and we paid for our food Temari got out her wallet. "i'll give you ten bucks if you apologize" she said, Now temari isnt the goody-goody types like the rest, But she will pay ANYTHING just to see me do something good.

Now why?

Well it all started when we were 3...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_When we were 3..._

_"GIVE ME THE CRAYON!" _

_"No"_

_"GIVE ME THE CRAYON!" _

_"Hmm...NO" As KArin reached for the crayon in my haand took the opprounity to push her hair and she fell_

_"SAKURA!!" "what honey bee?" _

_"WHY did you do that?!" _

_"Cause i felt like it" _

_"Will you ever learn?" _

_"Not untill you pay me" as i smiled widely" _

_"Is that a bet lolly?"_

_"you bet!" _

_But like me i would do anything for money, ok if they asked me to pole dance FORGET IT! im not that cheap you know!  
_

_-_

_When we were 8..._

_"GIVE ME THE LOLLIPOP!" _

_"No its mine!" as i protested. _

_"I found it fair and square!" _

_"BUT YOU TOOK IT FROM MY GOODIE BAG!" _

_"Exactly thats were i found it!" as i replied back to Kin. _

_"ITS MINE" then honey bee came up to us. _

_"Sakura i'll pay you 5 bucks if you return the lolly" _

_"HERE YOU GO KIN!" _

_And that is how it all started!_

* * *

Back to the present... 

"Twenty"

"ten" as Temari protested.

"fifty" i replied.

"Twenty"

"100" i replied again.

"Twenty"

"FINE!" i gave up snatching my money. I headed towards Uchia

"HEY PEPSI COME HERE I WANNA TALK TO YOU-"

**'BAM' **

"My bad man, I said rubbing my head as food tumbled down and on the one person i SO didnt want to fall on...

Sabaku Gaara.

* * *

OK so how did u like it? some romance will be in the next chapter but for now just some humor! I promise I WILL UPDATE SOON so stay tuned! 


	4. Field trip

**Sk8ter Girl**

**By**

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

* * *

**A.N. **I thought it was time i updated a story! so sorry i took so long but i ALSO have a school life and my schedule is booked and spring break has just started SO i have a lot of time! now since SOME of you may be busy and others may be not i will be updateing everyday, YES! this is your reward! if i dont update in a day i will update 2 stories in one day :) SO I DONT WANNA SEE NO FROWNY FACES:) Only happys pwease! IM BEGGING! so here is day one! enjoy enjoy!

* * *

Now it was only today that i decided that today was going to be a GREAT and NON GETTING TROUBLE day! (arnt i nice?) 

But NOOOO!!! I just HAD to spend my 'non-getting-in-trouble-day' in the PRINCIPLES OFFICE! Yes the big breast principal office. And WOOP-DI-DO for ME! Panda is here with me too...GREAT! arnt i '_LUCKY'?_

'Yay for me...'

XoXoXo

"So...can you explain to me...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!" As the big bust woman yelled in anger as she stood up slamming her hands on her desk cracking it. The two winced in pain at the HORRER in her voice! oh...and that her desk was now rubble.

"Uhmmm..." as Gaara looked away thinking of a good excuse.

_'Come on Gaara, BE A MAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' _as Gaara thought to himself.

"Uh...Sakura will tell you!" he quickly said pushing the pink headed girl infront of him fearing for his life like a five year old.

Yeah, What a 'MAN'

"Sakura..." their principal Tsunade said in a voice that will make your heart stop and think twice about beating again. TRUST THEM, they know.

"Ok..." Sakura trailed off

"So, Me and Temari were hungry and went to egypt for lunch JUST then this wheel barrel full of food came rolling at us JUST when me and Temari thought we would get hit i HOPPED on the wheel barrel turning it and suddenly we fell into the cafeteria and i just HAPPENED to run into Eye liner here and-"

**'WHAM'**

**'BAM' **

**'WHACK'**

**'OOF!'**

"ITAI!" as the little petite girl cried hugging her head in pain. Wow, whoever knew Skaura couldnt lie for SHIT! She turned to the principal who was twitching uncontrollaby.

"Uh...Tsunade-sama?..." as the girl looked at her principal.

"Just...Just..."

"Just?" as Sakura leaned in more to hear what she was going to say.

"Just...GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

* * *

"WOW..was it really THAT bad?" as Honey bee held an ice bag on my head "Ow ow ow ow ow..carefull carefull im sensetive ya know!" as she comlained as Temari sighed. "i still cant belive you spilled pizza, cake and apple sauce on my brother" as she looked at the small girl pouting. 

"Ne, Temari-chan! dont be like thwat!" she said like a little five year old as she looked at her with wide emreld eyes and a lip quivering.

"Ok people take your seats i have some news" as Kaakshi sat down on his seat as they did except for sakura who just laid her feet on her desk slouching un-womaningly.

"First, ICHA ICAH PARADISE IS COMEING UP WITH A NEW MOVIE **'ICHA ICHA ROMANCE FEATUREING KOIOKY AZUNA'**

"..."

"Sheesh, teens these days" and one thing going threw their mind was...

_'Perverts these days...'_ He coughed getting to a serious boring looking face if it was possible.

"The Carnival field trip 1 day form now is cancelled." as he ignored the 'aws' and 'what' and 'whys' also 'omgs' and ignoring the scream of 'batman' and wailings not ment to be said,

Wtf?

"Ahem"

"Blah blahblah blah"

"Ahem" he fake coughed to get everybodys attetion but...failed miserably.

"Ahem"

"Blah, blah blah"

"AHEM!"

-silence-

"BUT! instead the field trip WILL be held in Konoha resort: he sighed as they all jumped for joy.

"FIELD TRIP! HERE I COME!"

* * *

SAKURA POV 

It was finally the day of the field trip as i wore a yellow shirt, small since i was petite, white capris and a choker with a blue flower on it and a medalian with the word 'speak' on it. My hair was in a ponytail and some of my hair was spiked wince it was kinda short. Completing my look with black sneakers

"Ok, everything ready?" as one of my best friend , Hitsugaya asked as he held a check list as a big black bag and red backpack laid in front of me

"Yup! bring it on!" i said with a sea backround behind me in a Gai and Lee pose.

"Ok, tooth brush and toothpaste?"

"Check"

"Sun screen?"

Check"

"Towel and bathing suit?"

"Yup and check"

"Surf board?"

"Check-a-roony" as i held a white surfboard with a fat red line on the side and cherry blossoms in variouse places.

"Skateboard?"

"Of course"

"clothes for one week?"

"Yeah"

"giant anchor?"

"Uhmm...no wait i dont" as i looked around. my room. "Oh here" as he put the anchor in my backpack.

"Check"

"Uh...Pico?" he read to himself once more.

"YUP!" as i held up the small kitten. "Uh, why the hell are you gonna bring Pico?"

"BECAUSE nobodys gonna watch him and for SURE i aint gonna let Tami touch him, not after the what happened with the-"

"OKAY OKAY!" as he finally admettied defeat. NO body wants to go back to that memory.

Just a little tip for you...

Tami sucks at cooking

"Yo Toshiro, arnt you gonna come?" as i asked seeinghim with no luggage "Nope, we come 3 days later" he said since he was a junior and i was only a freshman

"Oh yeah, well BYE!" i said as i quickly skateboarded to the school were we took the bus/limo to the resort

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" as Temari waved to me. "Yo!" i replied smileing. 

"Ready for the resort?" she asked me. "YUP!" i replied as i sucked on my cherry popcicle.

"BUT! of course..." she trailed off as she looked smugly at me.

"We aint just gonna sit around..." i trailed off too

"Without..." we said together.

"CAUSEING SOME HELL!"

* * *

Im done! uhmm...HAPPY SAINT PATRICKS DAY! Spring break is here :) YAY! so happy away from my bitchy teacher :P Ugh dont even want to talk about her, just saying her name makes me wanna puke :P 

Hey, you see that button there? yeah CLICK IT! do it! it says 'sumbit review' yeah right their on the bottom!

CLICK IT! IF YOU DO YOU GET FREE COOKIES!

x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x


	5. Alot in just one chapter

**

* * *

**

Sk8ter Girl

**By**

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x/2Cut32B3Tru3 (my old penname) either way, ME!**

* * *

"Ok, if we can fit in swimming and skydiving, then we MIGHT do everything in one day!" as the blonde spiky haired girl looked at her clipboard carefully makeing sure they would HAVE fun! fitting all activites in one day.

"Come on Temari, why must you organize EVERYTHING?" as her friend whined at the huge list she was makeing.

"Because, if I dont WHO will? I mean we HAVE to do EVERYTHING here, its our once in a life time chance!" she complained back to her friend.

"Well, you KNOW were gonna have fun no matter WHAT! and i came up with a GREAT new Prank for this years field trip" as she held up a manilla folder with various papers sticking out.

"OH! lemme see!" as Sakura pulled down the folder untill...

A GIANT ORANGE MONKEY ATTACKED THEM! No no im just kidding! But it WAS orange!

"SAKURA-CHA-A-AN!" As a blonde hugged her tight makeing her turn blue.

"AGH! Someone..help...me! im...being...attacked...by...an...orange...MONKEY!" she breathed out for she was turnng more blue.

**'BAM' **

"ITAI! NEJI TEME! WHATTHEHELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" saying 'what the hell' really fast.

"Because, your being stupid" he replied cooly ignoring the dobes death glare.

"Isnt he ALWAYS?" as kiba walked to the group as Naruto tackled him. "KIBA! YOU DOG ASS MOTHER TRUCKER! IM GONNA KICK YOUR LITTLE DOGGY ASS!" Yes, he did say trucker.

"Trucker?" as the group blinked blankly at them as Naruto held kibas shirt as he tried to run away,

"YOU MOTHER TRUCKER!" he screamed sending the boy to the front of the limo.

"Ohhhh...ow" they said in together eyeing the giant whole in the limo,

* * *

SAKURA POV

"YES WERE FINALLY HERE!" i made a gai and lee pose as my friends sweat dropped from my chidish attitude I had.

"Dont get all too giddy now Haruno" as Tsunade walked by us handing us the resort flyers.

"What the hell is this?" as Naruto folded the paper putting it on his head. "Hehe LOOK! i got's a hat!" as he started toget hit by'temes'

"N-No...Naruto baka..." as Tsunade twitched. "Then, what the hell is it?" as i looked at the paper.

"tsetnoc gnifrus launna troser sahonoK" as Naruto read out loud. Our heads dropped as white eyes flipped the paper over.

"OH! Konohas resort annual surfing contest!" he said in relaztion.

"Baka..."

* * *

**"Welcome all to Konoha's resort! we hope you have a great time and stay! and watch out for Konohas resort surfing contest!" **

As the annoncer...announced...The group of teens chatted waiting till their councler came

"This is going to be GR-EAT!" as Naruto pumped a fist into the air. _'AND to FINALLY beat Sasuke little chicken a-' _

"NARUTO! What are you doing? shes gonna be here ANY moment!" as the litttle group of teens watched as the blonde was still in his victory pose on some randoms person head.

"AND THEN FINALLY I WILL WIN THE HEART OF-"

**_"NARUTO! GET YOUR BONEY ASS OVER HERE!" _**As Ino started towards the boy cracking her knuckles. "AGH! INO!" as Naruto and the guy he was standing on shivered as she came closer with lightning in the backround.

"**_Naruto..." _**As the blonde walked closer with lightning in the backround as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh...Ino..whats up with the flame thrower? Uh...Ino Why are rapid dogs behind you? INO! WHY ARE YOU COMEING CLOSER TO ME WITHT THAT MALLET?! INO-AGH NO INO! NOT THE FACE!"

**'BAM'**

**'WHAM'**

**'PUNCH'**

**'WOOSH'**

**'BANG'**

**'BOOM' **

**'WHACK' **

**'MEOW!'**

"20 BUCKS NARUTO GETS HIS ASS WOOPED!" As the cherry blossom bellowed whaming the money on the wooden table that 'magicaly' appeared.

"30 BUCKS NARUTO WINS THE FIGHT!" As Kiba slapped the money on the table as he smirked at the now glareing girl.

"50 BUCKS NARUTO _LOSES _THE FIGHT!" As she slammed the money on the wooden table

"DEAL!" as the two teens shook on their deal.

"NANI?! your BETTING on me?!" as he held with utter shock as he got dragged in the smoke that was created when the fight began.

"No Im just beting against you" as she watched in amusement sitting on top of the wooden table. as they all smirked or smiled.

"I hate you guys..."

"We know!" as she smiled again watching as Ino clawed at him

After Inos and Narutos cat fight (which Sakura won the bet with Kiba because NAruto got hit in were the sun dont shine) Tsunade came to the stage with a stack full of papers in her hands

"OK! now that we are all here! we will now begin our groupings! girls in the right hand wing and boys in the left hand wing" she stated clearly as Tsunade set her sake down. what? their not the ONLY ones who are gonna be enjoying them selfs...i mean an adult has to have some fun time too!

"So come here and pick up your schedu-ELS!" as she said the last part as teens ran over her picking up sheets form themselves.

As people hapilly and sadly read who their gonna be with the little group gathered once retriving a sheet for themselves too.

"WHAT!! how come I'M stuck with those...TEMES!" as Naruto weeped on the ground

**'BAM'**

"shut up Naruto" as Tenten screamed at him. "Wheres Sakura?" as Neji asked missing his little cherry blossom and yet...it has only been a couple of days and he ALREADY proclamied her his. Wow...

**'BOOM' **

"HARUNO!" as a loud voice from a far screamed at the mess one little tomboy could make.

"Woops...my bad..." as she looked around her sorrondings at the mess she made.

Tsunade fumed.

"HARUNO!"

* * *

SAKURA POV

I walked in the room as I saw the most HORRIBLE thing your eyes can lay on...

"Karin"

"Sakura" As she glared at me with those four eyes glasses

I smirked "whatever I call top bunk!" as i threw my bags on the top bed as I jumped on the bed.

"So childinsh, have you no manners? Oh, i guess ALL Harunos are like that, besides, i heard what you did back at the baquet-" she mocked looking at her nails

"Oh and i guess ALL your family members are bitchy like you, am i right? i thought so, Besides, I already now your jealous that you cant come up with a BRILLANT plan like mine" as i replied as she said no more.

Score one for Haruno

"Tease all you want, you KNOW MY family is WAY better than YOURS" she replied back to me.

"Yeah your right" i said heeding no words.

"See i told you-"

"In being a bitch, slut, whore, back stabber, no good for nothing son of a bitch" i said smirking EVILY. Im good.

Before she could reply back to my coment the door butrst open as the top ridges broke. Reveling Temri, Gaara and Kankuro.

"You know theres a thing called knocking" Karin said a little pissed someone had just ruined her door in a matter of seconds. hey! its MY door too.

"Yeah and theres a thing called not being a whore, you should try it" Temari replied to her 'smart' outcome.

"Come on Sak, we got some planning to do" as Temari held up a roll of blueprints.

"Oh, NOW you wanna plan with me? what happened to 'organizing-every-second-of-our-field-trip?' huh?" I asked her

"Hey its either this or no" she said

"OK i give"

2 Points for Sabaku

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**'SPLASH' **

"ACK! Naruto baka! your getting my dress wet!" as Ino complained again as she tried to dry her dress with a nearby towel as the blonde boy popped his head out of the nearby pool (which was by the beach for people who dont like salty water but still able to relax on the warm sand)

"Come on piggy! have some fun!" as Tenten shouted applying sunscreen.

"Swimming is so..barbaric" she replied snorting (how?)

"Whatever kill joy" as Naruto paddled backwards floating on his back untill water made im pact with his face.

"AGH! TEME! what the hell did you do that for?" as he glared at the boy with the super soaker water gun in his hands (you just gotta love those things!)

"No reason" as Neji smirked. They were at the beach right now as the surfing contest was held and boy was Naruto pissed.

"Why i Outta-"

**'SQUIRT'**

**'SPLASH' **

"NEJI TEME!" as he yelled at the said boy who squirt him with his stupid (not stupid but cool) water gun.

"Yes Naruto Baka?" he asked as the water boiled around him from his...angerness (I guess)

Gettting out of the water makeing the girls around him squeal (too much hotness)

He pouted as girl oozed to good in a puddle. "Kill joys" as he dried his blonde hair with a towel.

"Hey, wheres the rest of the temes?" (popular word)

"Somewhere, how the hell should i know?" As Shikamaru walked to the group.

"Oh...i dont know...maybe because...YOUR THEIR HOMOS!" as Naruto screamed at them with wide eyes.

He dead

"NARUTO BAKA!"

"AHH! no not the face!"

**'BOOM'**

**'BAM' **

**'SPLASH!' **

As Naruto fell back to the pool as the towel landed slowely on his face as he floated up from the pool

_'Why is everyone hurting me?' _

Good quiestion -sweatdrop-

* * *

Ok so this was kinda random o.o so i hoped you enjoyed! i had a little romance here and there but also humor (alot) NExt chapter will be more romance, I PROMISE! and a little surprise for you reviewers in the next chapter! OH! and the surfing contest! yeah that ALOT in one chapter!

Hope you liked it! R&R!

Yes its that button down there! CLICK IT! TYPE AND SEND! THANKS!

x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x (me)


	6. Day 1: BEWARE THE ROLLING CHOUJI

**

* * *

**

Sk8ter Girl

**By**

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x (Toria-chan)**

Did you read my last chapter? if not YOU NEED TO READ IT! its the one before the my contest thing :) enjoy!

* * *

**'BAM'**

**'DONG'**

**'SWISH'**

**'SPLASH' **

"ACK! NEJI TEME STOP IT WITH YOUR STUPID WATER GUN ALREADY!" as the blonde helplessly cried waveing his arms madly.

They were curantly still at the pool which was built on the beaches beach dock (get it? hehehe-no? ok then...)

Naruto was in his White and orange swim trunks while neji was in his grey and white swim trunks. Seriosly, how boring can you get neji?

Ino was in her yellow sun dress with white flowers scattered over it and Shikamaru was in his grey trunks with a white baggy shirt on. (come on shika! we wanna see some skin!)

**"Come on teens! come show your skills at the beach as our Annual surfing contest begins!"**

"surfing contest eh? Hey naruto you wanna-"

**'SWISH'**

"Uh...ok...I'll meet you there!" as Neji called out as he watched the retreating boys back as he sweatdropped. Damn those boys

* * *

**"Kawa-bonga dudes! today we have Kiba Inuzuka, Hikari Tatsuya, Neji Hyuuga, Miki Luna, Gaara Sabaku, Tenten Kunai, Temari Sabaku, Karin, Luna Kanin, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Nani Mono and Sakura Haruno!" **

The annoncer annonced as the group of surfers hung around other watchers from school and some from...somewhere we dont know (i guess...)

"Karin? are you SURE about doing this?" as her friend. Ami said unsure if Karin was willing to loose her popularity.

"Of course my dear, im gonna get Haruno for what she did to me!" as She held up a fist in anger.

_Flashback, Bitch-i mean Karins POV_

_As I walked with my BFF'S we saw the evil pink haired bitch. We walked up to her saying that she cant just WALK right in Konoha High and rule the school. I mean WHO does she think she is? Just then she PLANNED us standing there as Naruto-kun landed in front of us scareing us to death!_

_End of flashback_

"Fine, but if you make a fool out of yourself DONT blame me" i had to agree with her. I mean she did make sense. (NOT)

"Dont worry Ami i got this all in the bag" she said walking, or more like struting to the group.

* * *

"Narutoooo-kuuun, Gaaa-kuuuuun, Sasuuukkkeee-kuuuun, Neji-KUUUUNN!!" Karin screamed out approaching the group which was surronded by drooling girly girls. No not JUST girls FANGIRLS. (AH! what a nightmare...).

"Oh no! crazy whore wants to come and KILL me! RUN AWAY!" as Naruto hid behind Gaara which in return got a hit in the head by Gaara.

"Dont. Touch. Me. Uzumaki." he said in a warning voice dripping venom in is voice which in return got NAruto more scared turning white.

"HEY! Sup ma homies-whats up with Naruto?" as Sakura FINALLY came by holding her surfboared as Karin glared at her getting all the attetion from the boys.

"Dont ask" as Gaara replied looking away. "Whatever-KARIN BITCH! what the hell is she doing here?" Skaura whispered the last part to sasuke.

"We have NO idea" as he shook is head.

"So Sakura-chan whatcha doing here?" as Kiba asked fanning NAruto trying to wake him up. No luck.

She pointed to her surfboared. "DUH I entered the contest" she said rolling her eyes as their heads dropped except Karin. She was always a bi-OK back to the story...

"WOW REALLY SAKURA-CHAN?!" as Naruto leaped in front of her regaining his composere. That was quick.

"That was fast" as kiba said that to Akamaru who barked quietly...The dobe...

"ME too NARUTO-KUN! i enetered TO!!" as she raised her hand. Trying to get NArutos attetion.

"Yeah, you and the rest of these bastards fangirls too" she said sarcastically 'sounding' interesting. But it was true.

Karin 'huphed' looking away.

_'What am I worrying about? I GOT this ALL in the bag like i said. Besides Haruno might not even be good so is dosent EVEN matter...right?' _As Karin though to herself.

"Besides surfing is stupid..." as she said that quietly to herself but to bad for her that Haruno heard.

* * *

_'WRONG!'_

**'SPLASH' **

Karin grunted as she floated to the top as her surfboared followed. This wasnt going well. Just then Sakura came by in all her glory in a red tangtop that was soaking wet and her short shorts that were camoflage on her surfboard

"So...Do you think surfing is 'stupid' now?" she said tiliting her head mockingly.

Kairn grumbled

"Good now hurry up or else your gonna miss the barbeque going on shore As she winked to Karin then surfing away.

"WAIT!? YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE?!" she asked waveing her arms. Sakura looked back.

"Uh...yeah Laters!" as she surfed away from the screaming red head

"HARU-"

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!!" Naruto screamed. As he looked at the burned cup before him.

"YOU FAT ASS! YOU MURDERED MY RAMEN! YOU ASS-WHOLE!" as Naruto chased chouji around as the group watched them laughing.

"FAT ASS?! ROLLROLLROLLROLL" as Chouji started chaseing Naruto instead. "NO! FORGIVE ME IM PUUURRREEE!" as he ran around fater- i mean faster...

* * *

SAKURA POV

I watched as Naruto got chased by a rolling chouji. It must be fun being fat as him.

"SAKURA-CHAN! HELP ME!" as Naruto ran pased me still being chased.

"Sorry, not a chance" This was TOO good to BE TRUE no way I was going to stop him. Im still not ready to die young ya know...

"SAKURA!" as complained as he hid behind me as Chouji got nearer and nearer.

"AGH! OH SHIT NARUTO BAKA!" i started to run around too. Stupid chouji...

* * *

"AGH! HELP MEEE!" as the little pink haired girl ran away from the pissed off chouji as Sasuke and Neji tried to hold him down. They didnt want 'their' Sakura-chan hurt now did they.

"CHOUJI YOU FAT BASTARD STOP!" neji yelled as Chouji got angryer and more pissed off. (if it was possible)

"ROLLROLLROLLROLL!!" there is no way in hell top stop this...thing/person/rolling barrel (O.O)

Just then an idea appeared in Sakuras little head. "Chouji, Hotdogs!" as She held up a steamy fresh of the grill hotdog.

Just then the rolling boys topped. "ROLLROLLROLLROLLRO-HOTDOG! GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!" as Chouji ran to sakura and Gaara (just in time) saved her by wrapping him arms around her waist and pulling her to safety and away from hotdog man. (Scary...)

That boy and hotdogs.

"Ok ok ok. Now that everybody has calmed down...except Chouji...We will begin our campfire" as Kakashi said standing up in his tan shortcomeing up to his knees, A white shirt with the words. 'I -Heart- Icha Icha' (pervert) and his mask over his nose.

They were curently on the beach in the soft sand as a fire burned in the middle of the circle the students have created watching the sky get darker as night approached. They were blankets around some students protecting them from the cold breeze that would sometimes blow at them since their skanky stripper clothes -coughbikiniscough- and some were just palin cold. as some couples shared a blanket like the lovey-dovey couples they are (gross) as they sat on the beach towels thee brought.

"Ew i cant belive were eating raw food cooking it on a fire!" as one of the girly girls protested as she looked at the hotdog with disgust. "I know what are we SAVAGES?!" as the other fangirl girly girl agreed with her.

"Hey its either THIS or you can starve tonight" as Kakashi peeked out of his porno book looking at the girls as they still got grossed out by the fact.

"God what a bunch of girly girls" (popular word here) as sakura looked at them as she popped a marshmellow in her mouth. As Sasuke 'hn' ed.

"Here Sakura-chan put the marshmellow on the stick so this way you can roast it" as Naruto put a fluffy marshmellow on the stick as he handed it to Sakura.

"Thanks foxy" as Sakura started to roast her marshmellow as NAruto grinned as the other boys glared at him which he didnt even notice.

"Ok boys and girls and Sakura" as Kakashi started off as she grinned being her weird self as the other girls glared at her not likeing that she was getting more attetion than the rest.

"Anyone want to tell scary stories?" Kakashi asked. As the girlsjust shook their heads 'no' and Naruto waved his hand.

"OH! OH OH OH! KAKASHI! KAKASHI! OVER HERE! OVER HERE! KAKASHI!" Naruto yelled as he jumped around as they group sweatdropped at him. He was the only one raising his hand.

"Anyone?" Kakashi asked again looking around trying to see if any other students wanted to tell a 'scary' story.

"Kakashi! over here! Kakashi-sensei!! OH OH OH! Kakashi?!" as NAruto raised his hand more rying to get Kakashis attetion.

"No? No one?" Kakashi asked again looking around only seeing the dobe jumping around.

"KA-KA-SHI!!" As Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi.

"Naruto?" Kakashi sighed as he finally gave up. "YES! OK!" as he sat down with a flash light as he held it under his chin trying to look scary.

"Hehehehehe" Naruto giggled creeping them all our as the scooted back away from the giggling blonde ramen lover fox looking boy.

"Oh my god...Narutos giggling just like when Kakashi buys the new season of Icha Icha Paradise..." as Sakura whispered to Kiba as he laughed along. "Ok tell us your story Narubo" as Kakashi ordered as he took out a orange book .

"Uh...its Naru-TO Sensei" as Naru-TO looked at his sensei. "Whatever..." as Kakashi ignored his coment.

"Just hurry up with the damn story dobe" Chicken butt said as he ran out of patience.

Naruto grumbled something about prodigys and how they think they can boss people around. "OK! so one day this boy was hungry and he decided to get the best dang thing to eat in ALL the world" he said happily. Was this even a 'scary' story?

"Miso soup?" one asked out loud as he raised his hand.

"No-"

"Salad with ranch dressing?" as some fangirls growled in hunger

"NO-"

"Bacon?" as most of the class started to drool.

**"NO-"**

"Cavier?" as all the girls started to day dream about cavier (which is fish eggs) Rich asses...

"EW NO! ITS-"

"Scooby snacks?" as Kiba raised his hand as Akamaru barked

"EWWWW HELL NO! And who would want to eat scooby snacks?" as Naruto looked at the boy weirdly as so the others did.

"SCOOBY SNACKS WHERE?!" as Chouji ran to Naruto.

"AGH! OH SHIT **RUN AWAY!**" as Naruto started to run around...again.

Back with our little cherry blossom skater...

Sakura giggled as she watched the scene before her as she leaned back. Just then Shikamaru came by holding blue blanket in his left hand.

Sakura felt someone staring at her so being her she turned around seeing the pineapple headed boy behind her. "Sup Pineapplehead?" it was the nickname Sakura have given Shikamaru. He nodded but couldnt help but twitch at the name (pineapple head...hehe good one Sakura!)

"Here" he said shortly takeing out the blue blanket. "Thanks but im okay , you look cold yourself" as she saw Shikamaru sivering slightly. "No its fine, the wether is always troublesome anyways..." he said looking away. He really didnt want to fight over a 'troublesome' blanket. "Besides you look cold and i dont want to fight over a little troublesome blanket" he said offering the blanket one more time.

"Yeah well that 'troublesome' blanket is going to be the only thing keeping you warm and the fire isnt gonna burn the whole night so here" Sakura said grabbing the blanket as she also pulled Shikamaru down too.

"Wait what are you-" he was interuppeted as Sakura wrapped the fluffy cozy blanket around his shoulders as she sat down herself in front of his opened legs as she snuggled closer to him as she held the two blanket ends.

"We might as well share since its only one blanket" she said as she turned her head at him smileing as he nodded maintaining his blush that kept creeping up on his face as he inhaled sakura sweet scent mixed with ocean water.

Now back with Naruto...

"Oh ma god...i think i lost him..." as Naruto panted lokoking around for anysign of the 'skinny' boy. (cough coughfatcough coughboycough)

He then looked around "OK! now where was I? Oh yeah! one day a-"

**'BAM'**

"Where.The.Hell.Are.My.Scooby.Snack.Uzumaki?" as Chouji appeared behind the shivering boy.

"Uhmmm...I...dont...know? AGHHH!"

**'BAM'**

**'BONK'**

**'BOOM'**

"COME BACK HERE UZUMAKI AND GIVE ME MY SCOOBY SNACK!!" As Chouji rolled after him as they disspeapered into the moon light.

"LORD HAVE MERCY!!"

* * *

The fires wood was now burnt being drifted off in the wind as some part were still red/orange. As The Konoha students slept peacefully but unknowing tot hem a red headed seaweed covered girl slowely stumbling to them.

_'Stupid surifing, stupid Haruno...Stupid water...' _The red head thought as she made her way to the student. "I am NEVER surfing AGAIN" she spat out to herself as she dumped the surfboard on the ground that was dents and he paint was peeled off. She walked over to the pink headed girl as she slept peacefully in Shikamarus arms (remeber? they shard a blanket to keep warm so hos would they sleep still keeping warm?)

Karin (yes karin) the one who got left behind kicked Sakura by the side as she fumed that Sakura was sleeping with HER Shikamaru.

"Ha-ru-no bitch WAKE UP!!" as Karin pushed the said girl as she still slept dreamily.

_'Thats IT!' _Karin took a random stick as she managed to get to Haruno holding up the stick.

_'Im going to wake you up even if it KILLS me' _

**"WAKE UP HARUNO!!"**

* * *

Sakura POV

I was laying there peacefully. too bad a red head bitch had to disturb me by CONSTANTLY SHAKEING ME and she KICKED ME.

_'Agh...im sleeping here and SHE has to ruin it...cant she go ruin someone elses dream? like maybe pepsi chicken butt over there?' _

**'CHA! GO BUG SOMEONE ELSE RED HEADED HOE! CHA CHA CHHHHAAA!' **as inner me screamed. Ya know i sometimes love inner me.

I opened my eyeslooking at her as she carried a big stick.

**"WAKE UP HARUNO!!" **She yelled quickly i rooled over getting out of the soft blanket as she swinged the stick down at...

Shikamaru pineapple head...

**'WHACK!!' **

"ITAI!"

The whole group woke up watching the scene as a stick made contact with shikamarus head as karin stood there shocked as she hit 'her' beloved Shikamaru.

"eh..eh..eh" Her mouth twitched.

Oh shit.

"KARIN DID IT!"

Nice Sakura...what an adult you are. Acting like a 5 year old and pointing and tattle tailing on Karin...nice.

* * *

HEY! THANKS FOR READING! PLZ REVIEW!! thank you all people! YOU ALL WONDERFULL! COOKIES TO YOU ALL! MWUAH! oh and if you get bored of reading this. dont blame me i am simply thanking and replying to all my fellow reviewers :)

Now, TO MY thank you corner!! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUN!!

Chapter 1 reviews .

**--deedee2034--** Thanks! your review and support have kept me going!

--**ichigo14-- **WOW! to you too! .

--**Bacaforeva-- **I have NO idea what you just said but thanks for reviewing and reading!

--**Shawdow Quil-- **thanks for reviewing! who else has chicken ass hair right?

--**Vesper chan--** WE SHALL KILL SASUKE SOON! For now you keep on stabbing that voodoo doll of Sasuke. For me i must wait since I have burned mine since i was pretending chicken ass was dieing painfully in flames ;)

--**Kage Kitsun--** Thanks a bunch! im glad you liked it!

Chapter 2 reviews .

--**RowenaaRawhh!!-- **Oh ma god it took me a while to write your name, But you are a very important person because you have just rewiewed my story . i see your a GaaSaku fan there Lol. POCKY STICKS! what flavor? Lol but i cant ruin the surprise of who will be with Sakura :P sorry! but if you keep reading or reviewing and have some other people vote GaaSaku it might just turn out to be that couple. thanks a bunch for reviewing!

--**Clairessa-Chan--** Thanks for reading and reviewing! great stories by the way! i have read a few of them ;)

**--socool-- **Yeah, who WOULDNT want to see boys fighting over Sakura?

--**NarutoandSakura4eva--** Yeah it is pretty hard. But its a good thing im leaving the descion to all the reviewrs! Kidding but the desicon IS still up to the reviewers! thank you for reviewing! yeah dont you just LOVE badass Sakura?

--**lolnleyrynell5**-- It took me awhile to write you name but i have to admit pretty cool name . i know its really hard to chose what boy too...anyways thanks for reviewing and reading!

--**emeraldvan--** thank you! im really glad that you like it! . Thanks for voteing too!

**--StrongerThanISeem--** I hate girl girls too but its life and god has put them in here. Boo...Thanks for reviewing! i'll call you when we go dump all the girly girls too hell MWUAHAHAHAH!

**--missSmiiLe--** Thanks for voting! really? i try to make it long enoughbut school is always in the way :P. It sucks...Anyways so you want the ice cube with the cherry blossom? Ok i'll write that down...OK IM DONE! that just took...10 minutes of my time...oh well its for you! thanks for reviewing!!

--**sak--** Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing! i hope you liked it

**--AllxIxKnowxisxFalling-- **Yeah loooser Sas'gay' thanks for...ya know REVIEWING! OH! and READING! i hope i didnt waste your time! THANKS AGAIN!

**--Sakura4Eva-- **Thanks! im glad you like it!! yeah GaaSkau IS addicting isnt it? Lol THANKS!

--**Kura Uchia-san--** Yeah sasusaku is classic. The emo and the blossom. Thanks for reviewing!

--**MafaldoClearwater--** Gaara remind me! yeah i have problem with remebering but WHATEVER! thanks a lot too!yeah your name IS catchy ;)

--**Baca4eva--** I WILL! Thanks too!

**--xXxfallenxsakuraxXx-- **THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!

**--unknown-- **neji or gaara...GOT THAT! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

--**nameless-- **Thanks im glad you liked it!

--**sailorcherryblossom-- **Thanks i Will!

**--sweetcherry99-- **Yeah tere ALL temes lol. Im glad you liked it and thanks a bunch!

**--ichigo14-- **Thanks! keep reading though! i havnt just made the permanet couple yet! ;)

**--cherryblossom279-- **Knowing you you'll vote for NARUTO! GO ORANGE! thanks for reviewing! i really appreciated! from a friend!

**--ashley--** Thanks a bunch too! im glad you like it! i hope you keep reading and reviewing! its really great to hear from people and their reviews about the story!

**--S.S.SAKURA--** Thanks for reading and reviewing! im ;guessing' you like Sasusaku? Lol thanks thanks and THANKS!

--**TeenageCrisis--** Yeah you gotta have some compettion. Yeah i REALLY dont want gaara asd neji all ooc on me lol :P Thanks for reviewing too!

--**None-yo-biznatz--** Thanks! you too ma sistah!

Ok im gonna stop here since there is too many reviews lol but thanks to all! i shall continue this in the next chapter! im sorry if your dissapointed that i stopped that thanks but i dont think many people would like to read ALL of this. BUT COOKIES TO ALL OF YA! REMEBER TO REVIEW! THANKS!

-the one and only!

x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x (Victoria or toria-chan, either one!)


	7. Day 2: A Haunted house and an old friend

**Sk8ter Girl**

**By**

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! sorry for some spelling mistakes but atleast i updated in the last chapter! ok that was the past now to the future! ENJOY! Oh and i decided to put some HISTUSAKU LOVE IN HERE! yes Toshiro in bleach : ) but its only him in the story no other bleach people! ENJOY AGAIN!

-

-

-

"This is so troublesome" as Shikamau whined as Temari adjusted the bag on his head.

"Hey not my fault that Karin Whacked you with a big stick" as Sakura Continued to look at the sky as her strawberry bubble gum bubble popped as Shikamaru playfully glared at Sakura as she smiled widely showing her perfect straight teeth.

"Anyways Cherry any plans for today?" Sasuke asked. He finally gave Sakura a name since she always called him. Chicken ass because of his hair, Sas-Gay Because he had no intrest in girls (Boy was she wrong XD) or Pepsi because of the Uchiha Fan that looked like the pepsi symbol (It does did ya ever notice?)

"Well...one, When did i give you permisson to call me cherry?" as Sakura Smirked at the raven headed boy.

"When did I give you permisson to call me Chicken Ass?" as Sasuke smirked back as her smirk disappeared and look away.

"Fine and Second I have no idea" as she pouted She useally had ideas for a prank or atleast to DO something but i guess her mind took a day off today.

Ino, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Gaara and even Sai was there on the roof on the boys wing.

"Hmm..." as Tenten looked the the Resort mannual (The paper Naruto used as a Hat) As her eyes held anxiousness.

"Whats up Minnie?" as Sakura jumped up as she walked to Tenten as the others joined her. Minnie was the nickname Sakura gave her.

"Maybe since were not really doing anything why dont we do this haunted house tour?" as she looked at the scary looking house on the page as the other page next to it told about its history.

"Wait wait wait...its...Haunted?" as Ino read the part with the ghosts living in it as Sakura moved in between Kiba and Sai as she put her arms around their necks for support.

"Ohh yeah yeah lets go!" as Sakura Smiled

"Ohh No no lets NOT go!" as Ino shuddered i mean she couldnt even LOOK at a small mouse than a GHOST that will probably haunt her for eternity .

" Oh Come on Ino dont be such a spoiled sport!" as Temari joined in looking at the tour schedule.

"Hey It says its going on in 10 minutes lets go!" as All of them (Except Hinata and Ino) Got up while they had to drag the two.

-

-

"NO I DONT WANT TO GO!!" As Ino tried to dig her hells into the dirt but didnt i mean they were thousand dollar shoes!

"Dont worry Ino Maybe Sai can hold you the whole time if you get to scared" as sakura looked back her arms around Gaara's and Neji's necks as walked with them because apparently they were walking to slow.

Inos eyes lit up as she ran towards Sai linking her arms with his as he gave a fake smile. Sai didnt love Ino or even like her but she was one of Sakuras friends so being Sai he decided to nod his head.

They were currently walking through the woods down the trail looking for this 'haunted' house as they finally came upon it.

"WHAT ITS CLOSED?!" as The Pinkette said running towards the sign as she got e better looked as her head lowered as her arms hung down as They all looked at the sign too.

"Great we walk for 10 minutes in the dirty woods and find out that this placed is closed!" as Ino Whinned as the rest just sighed or at least 'hn'ned

"Why dont we just walk in and have our own tour!?" as Naruto jumped in with a foxy smile.

When Sasuke was about to hit Naruto her head rose with a smile

"Yeah! not bad foxy" as Sakura smiled as she faced the door not noticeing that the boys AGAIN were glareing holes at Naruto

Temari walked to the door trying to pull the big doors but no luck

"Sorry Sak, But it wont budge" As Temari looked at the girl who smirked walking up to the door as she kicked it down as the two big doors flung open as she turned around looking at them as they had their smile or smirks on their faces.

That was Sakura for them.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? LETS GO!" as They walked in the dark mansion as they examined the old pictures that were damanged, Ripped torn and thrown down furniture.

"Woah..." as Sakura was the first to enter as she stared at the big stair cases that led upstairs and beyond

Everyone was haveing fun around the mansion as Naruto Chased Sakura around as he kept sneezing from the dust in the place as Hinata played with her fingers as her and Ino talked sitting on the old furniture.

Tenten was watching them all goof off with Sakura as she sat with Ino and Hinata.

"Cant catch me!" as She ran away from Naruto Jumping over some knocked down furniture as Sakura bumped into a strong chest as she looked up as Neji picked her bridal style as he spun around makeing him and her dizzy as they fell on the floor as they all laughed.

Kiba Offering his hand to her as she took it firmly as he lifted her up with ease as he skillfully brought Sakura to his back as he ran around in circles as she laughed and gripped him tighter as she almost fell off.

Kiba finally let her down as she spun to Temari as she took her hands and made her go in circles with her as the two girls laughed as they all smiled or laughed.

When Temari and Sakura stopped spinning she took Gaaras hand as she dragged him to the center of the room as the danced funny as Sakura was doing her own thing as Gaara followed with a true smile on his face as Sakura danced with all of them. Even Sauke who nevered danced.

They all played around untill it was dark as the full moon was out and it became windy outside but no one cared they all just played around as a big gust of wind blew closing the big doors makeing everyone stop as the noise from the door got their attetion.

Temari ran over to the door as she pulled and pushed with the help of some boys but the door wouldnt open!

"Shit Sakura the doors are locked from the outside!" Temari exclaimed as Sakura came running trying to kick the door open with her strongest kick it wouldnt move.

"Shit this is not good! Uhmmm..." As Sakura took out her razor looking at it, the screen was blank and the only thing that it had was the words 'No Bars'

"Does anyone have bars?" Sakura asked as they all took out their phone except Shikamaru, he said it as to 'troublesome' to have phones

"No" Hinata said

"Nada" Ino Said as she moved around trying to see if she can get some connection

"None here too" as Akamaru barked as he jumped into Sakuras arms as lighting struck

Sakrua rubbed Akamarus back assuringly as she looked around to see if anyone did have connection.

"Sorry Sakura" as Temari sighed as she shut off her phone

"Hn" Sasuke said as he closed his phone too.

"OH MA GOSH MY PHONE JUST DIED!" as Naruto cried.

"Kuso...We have to find a way out" as Sakura handed the dog back to the Inuzuka boy ignoring the crying boy in the corner about his cheap phone.

So thats what they did as they all climbed the spider webbed stairs.

"Stay together, This place is so freaking big" Sakura Ordered as they walked down the long hallway.

It was SCARY for the girls and mildly creepy for the guys and for Sakura, she acted like this was her regular house not filled with cobwebs and old creepy paintings AND possibly ghosts lurking around.

Well really the boys didnt show that they were scared but they did think it was creepy looking for a house.

Just then a black glob fastly went across the hall as the girls jumped and as Naruto clung at Sakura as she raised an eyebrow as Gaara's, Sasuke and Nejis eyes narrowed.

Sakura started to walk were the figure was spotted as the girls clung onto one another

"Sa-Sakura Why dont we just head back and try to open the door" Temari even had to admit she was creeped out by all of this.

"Temari dont wuss out on me now come on lets go check out what that thing was"

As Sakura kept walking as Kiba assured nothing bad was going to happen to them or Sakura.

-

SAKURA POV

I walked down the dark hallway and the only light source was the full moon peeking through the window.

We were almost there as Narutos grip got tighter on my arm as we finally reached the end. There were one room on the left where th blob had gone too and on the right was a longer hallway with more doors and paintings

I tried to turn but Naruto stayed put with fear as he looked at me with those eyes that said 'Dont-go-or-i'll-hold-your-arm-so-tight-it-will-come-out' look I ignored it as i freed my arm as they waited for me to reach the door and the boys i ready for an attack

I slowley turned the knob untill-

"AHH!" as the door slammed open and a hand grabbed my arm dragging me in as i held the edges of the door as they ran over to help me but right when they came the thing pulled harder as i let go of the edges and the door slammed shut.

-

The group pulled on the door but it wouldnt budge (Geez was all the doors hard to open?)

"SAKURA!-CHAN!!" As Naruto tried hitting the door. Nothing. They all tried as Shino just stood there playing with spiders and even Shikamaru had tried to kick it down.

"SAKURA!"

-

SAKURA POV

"Sakura..."

I heard a velvety voice say my name.

"Sakura...Wake up..." It was the same voice, It was so relaxing i could sleep in it forever but I guess Kami-Sama was not so nice today since i felt shakeing.

"Sakura...Wake up" Then I relised who the voice was as i opened my eyed to meet Darker emerald eyes as HE smirked at me

"Dummy you had me worried" he said in his smooth voice as I Sat up hugging his neck as i smiled.

"Toshiro!" I said as he hugged me backand held my head in one hand.

-

"Shes gone! FOREVER!" as crying could be heard as Ino and hinata hugged each other as Temari slowely sinked to the ground burying her head in her knees to cover her form crying.

Sasuke hit the wall beside him as Gaara looked away silentiing crying in the inside as Sai wouldnt even smile anymore as Akamaru silenty clawed at the door wanting Sakura to come out smileing her smile of hers and rubbing him on the belly but no. As his master had his hood up burried in his knees also.

Neji tried to keep his cool too and Naruto kept crying his fists in the ground as he hovered over the floor.

"Why?..." as everybody looked at Naruto as his back was faceing the door Sakura was dragged into

"Why did she have to be so stupid? Why did she have to always have to show off and act brave!" As he bawled out more not noticeing that the door had silently opened as The groups eyes widened with joy as they smiled except Naruto who was...dimwitted as ever...

"WHY?! SAKURA?!why did you act so STUPID and go! now your dead! DEAD-"

**'BONK'**

Naruto fell to the floor with a big bump on his head. And there in all her glory was their cherry blossom.

"Baka, what in the world makes you think i would die so easily? huh?" she said with a smirk as she crossed her arms as they ran over to hug her. Especially the boys.

"Wa-Wait! I cant-cant BREATH!" as they finally pulled out of the hug as Hitsugaya smirked as he stepped out of the darkness of the room,

"AHHH!! I GHOST! RUN!" Before Naruto could run Sakura grabbed him by the coller and hit him on the head again.

"Baka foxy this is Hitsugaya we've been friends since pre-k" Sakura introduced him as he smirked again in all his spiky white hair glory. He was a little taller than Sakura so the boys were a bit taller than him.

The boys glared at him as he looked at Sakura hands stuffed in his pockets

"So Any i dea how were gonna get out of here?" Sakura asked as he smirked bigger. "Theres an open window were i got in" He saidleading the way to the window in the back of the hall way.

-

"AIR! FRESH AIR!" as Naruto kissed the ground as he hugged a random tree as they all sweatdropped as toshiro took out his cell phone

"Ano, Who are you calling?" Sakura asked looking at his phone.

"Oh, Just a ride to get us back" and it was true as a Large red pick up truck came in a matter of minutes. "Show off" as Sakura playfully punched him on he arm as she stuck her tounge out.

The window opened revealing a red headed man with dark green eyes. "Hey you never told me that you had company, Oh well, Hop in" he said smileing

They all jumped in the back of the pick up truck as the engine started as they talked.

Sakura sitting with Toshiro, Hinata, Ino and tenten were sitting on the right side of them. As Naruto and Neji sat at the other end of the back, Gaara and shin on he left and Sasuke sat next to tenten as Shikamaru slept next to Naruto. Temari on the left side of Sakura and Kiba playing with akamaru in the middle as Sai was in the front with the brown haired man.

"Hey so what happened? i thought you werent comeing untill one more day?" Sakura asked as he looked up at the star filled sky.

"Change of plans, and besides. Who is the one whos going to have to bail you out of trouble dummy?" as Hitsugaya pt is hand on her head as she stuck her tounge out again.

"Dont stick your tounge out at me, next time you do im going to do something funny with it" he smirked as she looked away.

"But how did you find us in the house?" Sakura asked again as Hitsugaya looked at the star filled sky again. "It was simple, I know you colnt resist the haunted house thing and with it closed i knew that you kicked down the dors and hadyour own little tour" He replied

"Ne, You know me too well" she said as she winked. well what did you expect? they new each other since they were in diapers.

"Hn. look" Toshiro pointed to the sky as shooting stars passed them one by one in the stary night. It was beautiful, the stars, the night, not so much the house but today was the erfect day for them as they watched the stars as hey relaxed from their adventure.

-

The red head boy, Sasori got out of the car as he arrived. It was 12 'o clock and he was tired. "All right kiddies time to-" he stopped as he saw the sleeping teens all cuddled up sleeping.

"Looks like they fell asleep" he sad as he looked throug all of them. His eyes wandered to the Pnk headed girl, her head on the sleeping toshiros shoulder.

"She must be the best friend Hitsugaya was talking about" he said to himself as he yawned. "Oh well...if you guys need me...i'll be...just...right...here..." he said as he curled up next to his car as he slept.

Before thinking. _'Ne Hitsugaya, you sure got a pretty one...' _Then his eye lids closed as he slept.

-

-

-

WHATS DID YOU THINK? i hope you like it! i tried to add some luv and some suspence! anyways R&R and Who should Sakura be with? you chose any boy that you think Sakura should be with! Im sorry if it took long. HAPPY JULY 4H!

Continues in my thanks you corner! you dont have to read this if you dont want to, i just want to let my reviewers know that i appreciate their reviews!

Chapter 3 reviews:

**ichigo14: **Thanks! im glad you liked it!

**Daughter of Unending Darkness: **Thanks! : )

**Chibi Vamp-chan:** Glad you like the story!

**xXxfallenxsakuraxXx:** Hehe im just like that too! money...

**LoveIsMyHate: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! glad you like it!

**Clairesa-chan: **Thank you!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Cookies to you!

-Victoria (x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x or 2Cut32B3Tru3)

* * *


	8. Day 3: Kimono Festival! Part 1

**Sk8ter Girl**

**By**

**x.X-Pretty n' Punk-X.x**

-

DO i need an exc use why it took so long to uopdate? ; ) well i updated so be happy!!

ALSO! i have each characters kimonos image! please look at them at my page! i may not describe each and every detail, so it might help just in case because i know how it feels to read all the boring deatail crap :P okay hope you enjoy!

-

**_'Singing'_**

* * *

-

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." The girl chocked out. She slowely looked up to meet his bright sparlking blue eyes as he smiled back at her.

He grinned wider makeing her blush a deeper red slowly averting her eyes to the beautiful white sand underneath them."I...uhm...ano..." the words caught in her throaqt_ 'Just say its only 3 words...'_

She felt a hand on her shoulder makeing her jump a little as she raised her gaze to the blonde boy as he gave her a a fox like grin as she swallowed the lump in her throat _'Just 3 words...just three words...'_

"I-i..." she swallowed hard feeling her face become more redderthan before as he gave her a resureing smile.

" I l-l-ov..." '_Just 3 words, just 3 words, just 3 words!'_

The girl sighed, trembling a bit.

"I-I Lov-love..." _'Just3wordsjust3wordsJUST 3 WORDS!' _

"Yes..." his smooth voice trailed off as she fully looked at him straight in the eyes opening her mouth to yell-

**"I-I LOVE YOU! NA-NARUTO-KUN!"**

STOP!

REWIND!

_-_

10 Hours and 37 minutes ago...38 minutes ago...

-

"YAWWWNNN!!" The petite pink headed girl 'yawned' and jumped in the middle of the bed were Tenten, Ino, Temari and Hinata were sitting at. She layed herself down closeing her beautifull emereld cat like eyes and started to nibble on a pocky stick she had took from Ino.

"GRR!! Yo, gum hair! You took my pocky!" The blonde yelled, Ino, Stuffing a pocky stick in her mouth as crumbs made their way around her mouth. The pink girl only poked the blondes forehead.

"Whatever Piggy, This is MY strawberry pocky anyways" she replied placeing her hands behind her head.

They were all in the boys wing of the resort hanging out in Neji, Gaara's and Narutos room. The girls were all sitting (Except for Sakura who was laying down) on Nejis bed, which was the biggest bed as the boys were all gathered around the big couch and flat screen Tv with Sasukes XBox hooked up to it.

"Ne Sakura, Why arnt you playing?" Temari asked seeing as the mischievous girl ACTUALLY do nothing.

"I'll play later..." she replied sighing. Since their was nothing else to do Ino spoke up.

"SO Sakura...Who do You like?..." Ino said evilly.

"Or I'll Play now" with that the pinkette jumped off, swiped the pocky box out of Inos hands and joined the boys. Ino pouted not able to find put who the pinkette liked and takeing 'her' pocky. She turned to Tenten who gave her the You-better-not-ask-me

"Hey...SO Tenten...Who do you like?" Ino asked giveing Tenten The I-Know-You-Like-Someone-so-Spit-it-out! look. Tenten blushed a bit as she started to fiddle with her fingers like Hinata does.

"Ano...I dont want to tell you guys..."she said as she poked her fingers together.

"Come on! Please TenTe-"

"HAHA! OWNED YOU NARUTO!!" a shout from the small girl who was curenttly playing Call Of Duty with Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara.

"GRR!! SAKURA! QUIET DOWN!" Ino yelled at the small girl who was in the middle of Naruto and Sasuke as Gaara sat on the floor leaning on the coach.

She just looked back from the coach looking boredly at her with a pink covered stick in her mouth.

"Yeah, Yeah piggy" she replied, the stick treat moveing as she talked.

"HA! Teme got you!" Naruto yelled as Sakura quickly turned back to find her person on the floor dead.

"Grr...CHICKEN-ASS! How dare you kill me!" with that the pinkette pounced on the ebony boy knocking him off the coach.

"GIVE ME OUR CONTROLLER!" she yelled trying to snatch the white object in his hands.

"NO!" he said as he ran around the room with Sakura following im on his tail. The rest of them sweatdropped anime style as Sasuke jumped over the coach snatching the pocky she had left on the coach.

"NO! Dont you DARE! eat my Pocky!" She said running faster tackling him on the ground. She took the contorller out of his hand (and the pocky of course!) putting the strawberry covered stick in her mouth (some of it sticking out of her mouth) as the prodigy under her tried to snatch the controller away but she just raised it highed out of his reach since she was sitting on him.

_'BOOM' _

"HAHA! Take THAT! Sasuke!" she said as she finished the stick in her mouth. Sakura had thrown a bomb infront of Sasukes guy and blew up killing his guy as a point was decreased.

He silently sulked as sh got off of him as she smiled 'inocently' she was now in the lead.

"Thats what you get for messing with me and my pocky!" she said biteing another yummy stick. They all laughed seeing the uchihas face.

Sakura sat back on the couch as Sauske follwed her as they started to continue to play as the rest of the guys watched.

The room wasnt so big. So Sakura could still hear the girls conversation from the couch.

"Please Tenten!" ino begged as Hinata nodded her head and as Temari watched the game.

"Fine...but you MUSt keep it a secret!" she said with a red face. Ino nodded as she moved closer to Tenten as she whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?! YOU LIKE LEE?!" She yelled for all of them to hear. Sakura instantly turned around as the pocky in her mouth dropped to the floor.

"YOU LIKE LEE?!" she asked and yelled as Naruto turned around laughing.

"You like bushy brows?! HAHA!"

**'BONKA'**

Tenten flushed a deeper red as Lee looked at her with hearts in his eyes as he ran to hear kneeing in front of her. As they watched in confusion as lee started to tear.

Sakura sitting on top of the coach. The girls watchng from the bed and the boys moveing closer .

"Is it true Tenten?" he asked hope in his eyes. Tenten blushed even more as she looked down on the bed .

"Ano...Well..." she trailed off as the group moved forward more. She fiddled with her shirt untill a hand grabbed hers. She looked up to see big bug like eyes.

"Then Dear youthful Tenten,may i ask you a quiestion?" He said as she nodded slowely as he came closer to her as he whispered in her ear. They all looked at each other confused as they saw Tenten blush harder, fiddle with her fingers, Smile widely and pounce on Lee.

"YES! I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled as the girls cried with tears of joy. The boy smiled/smirked at Lee who had FINALLY found a girl who likes him

"Who knew..." Shino said as he played with a spider on his finger, it was his way of saying "congrates"

"Hn. I give you guys my blessings" Neji said smirking at his best friend. He knew they were going to end up together.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed

The girls ran over to Tenten smileing at her proudly. They gave each other smiles, happy that their best friend had found the one.

"C-congrats-Te-Tenten..." Hinata spoke softy as Tenten smiled in return. A faint blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah Ten, Who knew ou like spandex boy over here" Ino said tesingly softly punching Tenten on the arm

"So...Any _plans_ in the future?" Temari asked smirkng as she saw Tenten fully blush.

"Temari!" She said as the rest of the boys talked with Lee wo was in Gai pose moment.

They all started to laugh untill Hinata spoke up softly noticeing one girl was not in the group. She turned to the couch to see Sakura still sitting on top of it with a blank expression on her face as she blinked.

Soon the girls followed Hinata gaze seeing the petite pinkette still sitting on the couch, not makeing any movement but blinking.

The guys followed in suit walking to the girl as Shikamaru waved is hand infront of her.

"Sakura" He called out as she snapped out of her trace. She then smiled warmly at Tenten and Lee.

"Congrates Minnie, Bushy Brows" She said, It was like the gentle Sakura they never knew about. they smiled back at her with awe. Naruto picked up Sakura bridal style spinning her around the room.

"NE! What happened to the OLD Sakura I know?!" He sid as he pun faster makeing them both fall ontop of each other as they laughed.

The girls giggles at the two clowns, Then Lee took Tentens hand kneeing down.

"Tenten, I want to ask you an important question" he said as the rest of them backed away as Tenten only smiled.

"Woah, they take relationships too quickly..." Kiba whispered to Shikamaru who only sighed.

"Will you..." He trailed off as they moved abit closer.

"Will you..." Closer.

"Will you..." VERY close that they had a hard time breathing

"Will you-"

**'BONKA'**

"For kamis sake ASK THE DAMN QUIESTION ALREADY!" Sakura said annoyed that she couldnt breath and that Lee was takeing a long time.

"Will you be my date for the Kimono Festival?" he said a red lump gew on his head.

-silence-

They all looked at Lee like he was crazy (Which he is) with blank white chibi eyes in small chibi form.

"Lee.." Tenten said, also in small chibi form.

"Yes my dear Tenten?" he asked with hearts in around them and sparkly eyes filled with hope

"..." -Silence again-

She took a deep breathe. How was she going to ask him? How was she going to explain it to him without breaking his heart? How was she going to reply to him seeing all this hope in his eyes?

She took a deep breathe again.

"What the Hell is the Kimono Festival?" Oh...like that...

They all looked at horrer as Lee stayed silent. She cringed ready for the tears but instead he took out a large poster out of no where.

The others looked interested (except Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, and Shino) As Sakura just looked confused as she looked around Lee thinking _'How the hell does he do that? I want to learn how to do that!' _

"The Kimono Festival is only for people who attend Konoha High (them) we get to wear any kind of Kimonos, Their will be games, concerts, Rides, horse rides, The best kimono contest and the firworks when the festival is over!" Lee said as the girls squeled with excitment, except Sakura who was still looking around Lee. The boys nodded or Hned except Kiba and Naruto who jumped around.

"And! the person who wins Best Kimono will recieve a life time supply of ramen! and a big surprise from Tsunade herself, i think its something about a kiss from someone..." Lee said in a thinking pose.

That made the two jumping boys stop and jump more with MORE excitment.

"DATTEBAYO! I WILL WIN! RAMEN!" Naruto cheered as Kiba joined in.

"No Way! Me AND Akamaru will win! and get that kiss from that hot girl!" He Said as Akamaru arfed agreeing with his master.

Ino chirped in "Yes! Time to whip up a new creation!" Ino was a designer. She designed all of her clothes and most of her clothes have been in magazines and Tv.

"A-ano...Lee-kun..wh-when is th-the festiv-festival?" Hinata asked stuttering. Lee then smiled

"Tonight!" He said as their was a pregnat silence as they were in chibi form once again looking at Lee.

-

Outside...

It was peaceful outside as the waves of the ocean were calm. Lovers were walking with each other and the birds were chirping it was so peaceful-

**"TONIGHT!!"**

I take it back...

-

Back with the group...

"OHNO OHNO OHNO! TONIGHT?! NO! There isnt enough time!!" Ino said as she fumbled around the room. The guys sighed as the girls followed the raging Ino a Sakura kept looking through Lee's spandex STILL trying to figure out how he take things out of no where...

"I-Ino calm- d-d-down..." Hinata said softly, she wasnt good in situations like these. They needed Sakura to calm her down but unfortunelty she was 'Busy' looking around Lee.

"NO! I will NOT calm down! There isnt enough time! i need to get ouur Kimonos, Earrings and shoes! oh nononono! I will NOT calm down!" Ino yelled sitting thinking hard.

"Think ino THINK!" She said to herself.

"Ino calm down, we still have like 10 hours so chill" Temari said to the girl.

"NO! Nohing in the WORLD will make me calm down! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING-"

She stopped her rant as her arms fell down limply as they backed away from her thinking she was some kind of robot who had just been shut down.

"I-ino..."

"I think she ran out of battery...-"

"Naruto!" The bun hired girl yelled at him.

"What?! she just stopped talk-"

**'BONK'**

"itai..." The spiky haired blonde slowely went to the ground with a new lump on his head thanks to the oher blonde haired blonde.

"That it..." she said quietly, her fist still in hit mode. They all stared at the blonde who had just been hit.

"Thats it!" she said with happiness in her voice as he fist made contact with her flat hand.

"What?" Temari asked as she took out her phone out of no where.

"Of course why didnt i thunk of it in the first place!" she said to herself as they all looked confused at her except Sakura who was now searching Ino thinking _'Piggy can do it too?! kuso..."_

"WHAT?!" Temari screamed makeing the other move back from the loudness. "My mother!" She said as she pressed the 'call' button as she put the pink razor to her ear waiting.

"Your mom?" Tenten asked looking at the blonde like she was crazy (Which she probably was)"Yeah! She can give us our Kimonos for the festivals!" she said as she heard a voice which belonged to her mother.

"Hiya mom!" Ino said to the other woman on the other line

"Uh-huh..." she replied as the others moved further abit

"Yes mom..."

"YES I PUT ON A CLEAN PAIR OF UNDERWEAR!" she yelled at her mother as the others moved back at the screaming blonde.

"Listen, can you help us or what?" she asked.

"agh...PLEASE mom oh dearest" she said as she sighed again.

"PLEASE with a gummy worm on top..." she said with boredom in her voice. Then her voice turned cheery.

"YES! Thank you mom! how early can you come?-"

The door slammed open revealing a woman with butt length hair with side bangs and a big bust wearingan orangedress and matching heels.

"How early is this?" She said shutting her phone as Ino did the same. Her mother looked around the room as she gave a small smile than whispering in her daughters ear

"Wow Ino, you sure got alot of hotties in here..." she said as Ino blushed from embarresment and anger,

"Mother! wait till Otou-san hears about this!" Ino said as she waved her finger at her mother as she waved her hand infront of her.

"Kidding, kidding!" She said hopeing her daughter wouldnt tell on her. she then gazed her b;ue eyes at the girls.

"Oh! Hinata, Tenten and Temari!" She said happily as she pointed to each girl as she called their names.

"It nice to see you again!" she said as she waved and hugged the girls, their faces each squashed in the womans big lumps.

"N-Nice t-to-se-see yo-you-again t-t-too, Y-Yamanaka-San" Hinata stuttered out as she smiled at her. "Now what did i tell you about stuttering? It would be much better to hear your pretty little voice witout s-st-stuttering" She said with a wink as the shy girl nodded, a light blush on he face.

"Hai!" she smiled at the shy girl then turned har gaze at Tenten.

"My, my. Someone has a BOYFRIEND and didnt tell me!" The mother teased as Tenten blushed red.

"Nami-san! how do you know!" Tenten said flushing a deep scarlet as Nami smiled a sly smile at her.

"Well, I say he asked you...20 minutes ago...of course you said yes and...he asked you to be his date?" nNami asked Tenten as she sweatdropped anime style. Right on the target.

"Hai..." Tenten replied as the woman crushed her in a hug.

"Congrates Ten! now who is he?.." Nami asked as Tenten flushed As Lee jumped in, in his bowl hair cut glory.

"YOSH! I am my dear Tentens Boyfriend miss Yamanaka!" The spandex wearing boy said bringin Tenten closer to him. The big busted woman only smiled at the new couple.

"How sweet, i give you guys my blessings!" she said as she turned to the other blonde girl.

"Temari, How is kick boxing?" She said as temari smirked. She loved Inos mother, Nami was like her mother.

"Going great Nami-san! thanks for all the help!" belive it or not Nami was a kcik boxing champion but retired fordesigning kimonos and dresses.

After going through all the boys her gaze hit the pinkette who was nibbling on her pink covered pocky.

"And Who is this little girl?" She said as she moved over to Sakura. Sakura pouted at her cutely.

"Hey now, calling names is bad" Sakura teased Nami as she laughed.

"Then why do you keep calling me chicken-ass?" Sauske butted in as Sakura playfully pushed him away.

"Hey, im not the one who kills inocent birds and hot glues them to my head now do i?" Sakura teased as Nami smiled at the scene before her.

"Already close to the group? you must be something else" she commented as sakrua smiled at her.

"OKAY! enough chit-chat! come one! we dont have enough time to coment about each other! Lets go!" no butted in grabbing Tenten and hinata runing out of the room and Nami following behind.

Ino ran into the room again grabbing Sakura.

"Come on Sakura! time to try on Kimonos!" Ino said cheery draging Sakura as she tried to find something to hold.

"NO! Ino! are you TRYING to make my life a living hell!? that MY job!" Sakura asked gripping onto a chair but ended up dragging it with her.

"Come on Sak!" She said finally dragging her out the door

"Nooo!!"

**'SLAM'**

-Silence-

The boys looked at the slammed door.

"Fina-"

"NOOO!!" The pinkette ran back inside slamming the door open once again.

"Come on Sakura dear! i have the perfect Kimono for you!" Nami came back dragging Sakura out again.

She sulked as she watch the boys stand there looking at her.

"Why me?..."

-

"Aww you girls look so adorable! i can eat you girls up! well...i cant because im on diet" Nami joked looking at the 4 girls...wait four?

"Where Sakura?" Nami asked shewent over to the dressing room knocking on the door.

"Sakura? come on out i want to see you!" Nami called out.

"I. Am. Not. Comeing. Out. In. THIS." She said reffering to the kimono Nami had gived to her.

"Dont Make me drag you out here..." Nami said in her own Kimono. She had a Yellow Kimono shirt with Long sleeves, at the end of the sleeves were a faded pink color with Flowers on the side and bottom of the sleeve. Long Kimono Blue pants and socks and the heel wooden shoes She had a black headband on also Her hair long hair was in a high ponytail with a daisy clip holding some of her bangs **(Look At Nami's Kimono outfit On my page for better image) **It gave her the motherly kind of look.

"Dont be Chicken Sak! Come on out!" Temari yelled at her best friend who was locked up in the dressing room. Temari had yellow/tannish long kimono on. She had a floral like Obi on with a thin purple sash above her Obi. Her chest, bottom os long sleeves, Bottom of kimono all had printed flowers **on (Look at Temari's Kimono outfit On my page for better image)** She was varrying two big tannish fans in her hand, Curenttly closed. Instead of he 4 spiky pigtail she let it down framing her face wearing yellow/tannish floral printed flats on. the Kimono gave her a "I-Like-to-show-off-but-im-not-a-slut" Look. It suited her very well.

"Pl-Please Sa-Sakura" Hinata asked trying herbest not to stutter.

"Aww not you too Hinata!" The pinkette complained on the other side.

Hinata wore a midnight blue/purple long Kimono with a tanish sash tied in a short bow. Her hair was in the same style except on strand was dyed purple, A shooting star type of pattern with dots and she was favouring her own umbrella (not the regular ones) a white one with purple peatals scattered on it. **(Look at Hinata's Kimono outfit On my page for better image)** She wore blue/purple flats also. It gave her the innocent and Plan and simple look.

"Sakura! If you make us late so help us..." Ino said raged. She wore a bright yellow kimono with orange, green, white and red pattern scattered all over. A red Obi around her hips and yellow stilettos, the lace comeing uo to her knees. She held a Syamisen (The lnsturment that looks like a small guitar with the long guitar neck) That was starpped around her back. Her hair in a neat bun with strings of yellow beads hanging from the bun She put on eye liner and sparkles around her eyes and pink lipstick** (Look at Ino's Kimono Outfit On my page for better image)** she had the Cheery, happy. sexy look.

"No." came the reply from the other side.

"I'll buy you Pocky..." Tenten offered. Sakura cringed. Damnit, Tenten knew her weakness...

Tenten wore a avacado green long kimono with blue, red and white flowers cattered all over with a tannish sash tied in a big bow in the back. Her hair in only one bun that was held with a red string tied in a bow. She carried a small wooden lantern (Since th festival was held at night) as she wore black and green flip-flopps she applied a light green eye shawdow **(Look at Tenten's Kimono Outfit On my page for better image) **It gave her the "I-may-Be-a-tomboy-but-i-have-a-gentle-girly-side-that-can-still-kick-your-ass" Look.

"What KIND of Pocky?" the pink haired angel asked as Tenten smirked.

_'Hook, Line and sinker...'_

"Strawbe-"

**'BAM'**

"How do I look?" She said as she jumoed out of the dressing room her Kimono following her.

"Wow..." Ino said looking at the smirking girl. Sakura poked tenten's forhead.

"Dont forget you owe me Pocky" Sakura said. as Tenten stuck her tounge out. She then looked at the girls then Nami,

"Ne, Its kinda whoreish..." She said looking at the girls long Kimonos. Hey, Lee did say they can wear any kind of Kimono!

"Nonsence! I think this fits you perfectly!" Nami replied. She was right...

Sakura wore a black dress Kimono comeing up in the middle of her thieghs. She had a Hotpink/red Corset showing off her curves perfectly, The sleeves of the kimono came up to her elbows as the end of the sleeves were long and layered. from the Corset to the end of the kimono dress was smoother and layered nicely. She wore knee high fishnets socks and black full heeled boots that was 2 inches below her knees. Her hair was dows, slightly curled as she wore a black chocker with a red heart hanging from it. A sword in its black shieth tied around her waist loosely as she favoured a red fan with black frills on the top and middle,Underneath the dress was black shorshorts in case of any 'Special' people...(COUGHPervetsCOUGH) and lastly she had tied a thin hotpink/red sash tied in a bow as the two ends were long and came to her knees also **(Look at Sakura's KImono Outfit On my page for better image)** It gave her the Punk, Kickass. sexy look. No makeup applyed at all and she still looked amazeing! Nami was right. It fitted her VERY VERY VERY well.

As they were about to leave Sakura quickly went to her/Karins room to grab a Small backpack that was the shape of a Panda. The belly was a little big so te contents that were put in their would fit as its black legs and arms ony loved when Sakura moved. The zipper was on the pandas neck so it was like takeing off a pandas head and stuffing things into its body.

-

"God where is she?.." Ino complained as Hinata Umbrella pole was on her houlders she held the end with two hand. Tenten Holding her lantern, Ino has her Syamisen strapped behind her as her mother, Nami had a her hiding her nose and mouth.

"Grr..Saku-"

**'SWOOSH'**

" Come on! I want my pocky! What are you guys waiting for slowpokes!?" Sakura said runnin pass them as they spun a little.

"GRR! Sakura! you messed up my hair!" She said fixing her bun as they headed out catching up to sakura who had stopped running and walked with them.

Of course they caught all of the gazes that were thrown at them seeing how the boys were looking at them as they walked. Especially with pink headed girls as her kimono dress was danceing with the breeze. Sakura was in the front talking with Tenten about her 'pocky' As Nami followed as Ino and Hinata talked in the back.

"Okay so im thinking that you should buy me my pocky and Dango! since you DO owe me for what ive done for you so far" Sakura said with a smiled saying like she was talking about big buisness.

"What? Dango too? what HAVE you done for me?-"

"Well.. thre was That time i saved you from the fangirls that were chaseing the boys..." She said in a thinking pose as Tenten had a flash back about that HORRIBLE, horrible day...

"AND there was a time when I saved you from the boys bathroom..." Skaura started off sgin smirking at the girl who bushed.

"AND there was-"

"Okay, okay Pocky AND Dango! is it!" Tenten said stopping the pinkeete to reveal anything more. Sakura smiled as made a turn then they stopped.

"Wow..." Tenten said with awe looking at the big colorful gate as Red, Oange and Yellow loghts were nicely wrapped around the two big colorful poles that held up the sign

**'Welcome To Konoha Resort's Kimono Fesival!' **

In Big Bold Yellow, Red and orange letters as Paper lanterns hung from it.

And behind the sign were colorful wooden booths with games, food and etc. And a little bit further they can see the carnival parts with rides. Also Table and Bences here and thei filled with teens hitting, chatting or flirting...

everything was bright and beautiful as paper lanterns were hung everywhere in all sorts of colors. And the most beautiful thing was it was right on the beach! as the full mon glistened the ocean and a big stary filled sky 9

"Well we didnt come just to gap like fishes come on! i want some dango first after some games!" Sakura said heading in with some other people from their school entered also in their own dfferent Kimonos.

-

**'SWOOSH'**

**'BAM'**

"And Our winner is Haruno Sakura!" The booth owner anounced handing the little lady her prize which was a little stuffed orange fox.

"Arigato!" Sakura thanked the man as she grabbed her prize as they walked out of the booth as they walked.

"Mou, You cheated!" Ino Whined as she glared at the smileing pink headed girl as she hugged her prize tighter. "Its not my fault you SUCK at Skiball..." She said in a muffled voice since the stuffed toy was infront of her mouth as she squeezed it tighter As Ino glared at her more.

Sakura just ignored her as she ran to a certain booth as they followed her.

"5 Boxes of Dango please!" She ordered as the woman prepared the order as Sakura took a number. They sat down in a small table by other tables filled with teens.

They started to talk about random things as Sakura swung her legs from back to front not careing if her long smooth legs showed more as she moved. She secretly glared at the guys who weree gazeing at her (And her legs) But they caught it as they continued to do the their own thing.

"5 Boxes of Dango for number 27!" the lady from the Dango booth called as Skaura jumped up and wlaked to the booth as the boys secretly takeing glances at her as she walked.

While Sakura was getting the Dango they started to talk.

"Ne, Ne, Hinata...you still have to tell us who you like.." Tenten said as she smirked a bit looking at the flushed girl as she started to play with her fingers, er unbrella closed and in her lap.

"Ano..." She stuttered as Nami smiled. She had been with these girls since they ere in diapers and as they grow up. Seeing Hinata have a crush was amuseing to her since Hinata was a very shy girl.

"I Li-Like-"

She got interuppted when 5 boxes were slammed on the table as the petite girl plopped in her seat instead of slowely and gently takeing her seat like a proper lady...

PFT.

Who said Sakura was a proper lady? No, She was Sakura and being Sakura she jumped in her seat . And she wasnt changeing for anyone.

"Dango's ready!" She said as she grabbed the first box and takeing one out biting one of her stick.

"Sakura! Manners! jeez..." Ino complained as she grabbed her own box.

"Manners my Ass, As long as i get my Dango i dont give a crap" She said calmy wating her Dango with her eyes closed.

Ino sighed giveing up as temari smirked at her best friend as Tenten ate her Dango. Ino decided to change the subjest as she asked Hinata the same quiestion.

"Hinata, Who do you like?" she asked again as Hinata played with her Dango as she poked it with her empty stick.

"A-Ano..." She gulped as her face became red. They all moved closer except Sakrua who still had her eyes closed eating her Dango,

"I-I Like...-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

**'GLOMP'**

"eh..." Sakura held her box in one hand and Dango in one hand, Her arms Wide and forward as A blonde headed boy rubbed his cheek against hers as she kept her Dango from spilling to the ground.

"Sakura-Chan! I found you! Whereve you been?!" He asked giveing her a hurtful look as she blinked two times at him then growl and punch him to the ground

**'BONKA'**

**'BAM'**

"Baka! You almost made me spill my precious Dango!" She said holding the box closely to her and the stick full of Dango slightly away from her.

"Sakura-chan..." He said muffled his head straight in the ground. Another lesson learned for Naruto.

Dont.Mess.With.Sakura.And.Her.Dango.

"Baka...-" She stopped in her sentence as she felt a slight movement in her hand that was holding the stick as she turned her head to meet with Midnight black eyes.

She blinked again then Twitched. She didnt notice that Sasuke slipped next to her and take a bite of her Dango. He smirked then slowely chewed, amused with her anoyed face.

"Chicken-Ass!" She was about to punch him with her fist that held the stick untill he grabbed her fist and slowely bring her fist to his mouth. He brought the fist to his mouth as he lowered it a bit to bite off another piece of Dango as she twitched as he began to chew.

"Grr..."

**'DOMP'**

Catching him off guard she hit him on her head as she ate the remaining Dango mumbling something about 'Stupid Orange blondes' **(A.N.: I have nothing against Blondes)** and 'Stupid chicken haired boys'.

"So Sakura-chan Where did you go?" Naruto asked watching the girl throw the empty box in a near by trash can still sitting.

_'Two Points!' _She thought to herself before answer the 'Bakas' question.

"Places.." She said before getting up so did the others.

Naruto Was wearing a plae light yellow Kimono.puffed at the waist as the Kimono pants that matched his top was long and semi big. The outlining of his kimono was red as he wore a thin red vest with two puffy fur balls on each side. The end of the sleeve was a little long comeing up to his knuckles. He wore sock and the flat wooden shoes. He was Really cute with his hair flattened down as he wore a big smiled **(Look at Naruto's Kimono Outfit On my page for better image)**

While Sasuke wore a Black no sleeve shirt. the coller went around his neck going up a a small res thread was on his neck of the shirt. Outside of it was a big 'V' Neck (like the shirt he wear in Naruto Shippuden) 2 layered Kimono shirt. The first layer was a thick/thin purple sweater with hood as the second layer was a long sleeve blue shirt (the one that ACTUALLY looked like a kimono) as his blue pant came all thae way down to his feet and the only think keeping it from touching the sandy floor was the flat wooden shoes His hair flattened. His clothes fancier since it was from the Uchiha family **(Look at Sasuke's Outfit On my page for better image)**

"Mou... where are the others?" She asked as she looked around arms behind her head.

"Isnt being with me just enough Sakura-chan?!" he asked with sparkles around his eyes as Sasuke twitched and sweatdrop anime style,

"Sakura glanced at him before patting him onthe head as a show of acknowledgement. He grinned it was good enough for him.

"So where do you guys want to go-OO!!" She said the last part as she found herself being taller and slightly leaned back, and her feet of the ground.

"I found you Sakura-chan!" A voice behind her said. SHe heard a "Bark!" before she was put back on her feet. She turned around already knowing the voice.

"Hey, Bow-wow" another nickname for him he smiled at the girl as akamaru jumped in Sakuras arms as she petted him .

Kiba Wore a white 'V' neck undershirt and over it was a long red Kimono , the pattern was some sort of Japanese writing (I cant read it :'( ) his red sash wrapped around his waist keeping it semi puffly like Narutos. He wore Red flat shoes to match his Kimono **(Look at Kiba's Kimono oufit On my page for better image)** Even Akamaru had a cute Kimono on! Akamarus Kimono was a silky red Kimono, It was a 'V' neck showing a bit of his furry chest and had preinted Japanese words and dragons. He had a little black sash tied in a bow on his back tightly holding together the Kimono all together! It was So kawaii! even the dogs owner. ..

"Blossom, Hey Baka, Sasuke" He waved tot eh two boys who either waved and glared or Hned and nodded.

"Well lets go look for the others!" Sakura ordered as they walked again through tthe crows of teens. They walked through stopping by booths along the way as they searched. And by searching they mean untill bumbping into eachother and saying "Oh i found you!" when all you really did was bump into them by accident.

"Lets go to this one!" Sakura said going into one booth. Which happened to be a Kareoke Contest.

Sakura stood behind the big crowd that was in the giant booth watching the people on the blinking lighted floor as a big screen TV was in front of them divided into two sections. for only two people could play at a time.

The group stood there in the colorful botth listening to the two people sing with two black microphones in their hands as they swayed with the music.

**One Love By Jordon Pruitt (A.N.:This is the ending of the song because i dont want to put the whole song in so it wont take up too much space)**

_**'some say maybe this one maybe that one never sure of the one they depend on  
i say you're the right one  
baby come carry me away'**_

_**'yeah, oh'**_

_**'one love, one love, one love  
one love, one looooove  
one love, one love, one love  
one looooove  
one love, one love, one love (one loooooooooove)  
oh, yeah eah  
one love, one love, one love (i can't get enough of)  
oh, yeah  
one love, one love, one love'**_

_**'one love that i'm sure of'**_

The song ended as the crowd cherred as the two singers turned to the crowd a bowd/curtseyed.

"ALRIGHT! Now to see who wins Round 9! Only one more round ladys and gentlemen! Okay now SCREAM if you want this person to go to round 10!" a girl in skinny jean and a hotpink tangtop said in the mic. as they cheered.

"Okay here we go! SCREAM if you want Kosuko to go to the next round!!" She said as the crowd started to 'scream' as Kokuko smiled at them.

"Okay! Now, if you want Karin to go to the next round SCREAM!" She siad again as louder screams were heard. Karin smiled seductive and winked flirty as the screams became louder.

"You heard it folks! we have our winnner!" the announcer said walking toawards Karin as she raised karins arm up as they cheered. Kosuko had left the stage as her friends cheered her on.

"SO ANYBODY up to face the great karin?" She asked as it bacame quiet. Nobody raised their hands to go and sing against her. karin smirked seeing nobody want to challenge her as Her friend, Kina and Ami smirked along.

"Well since nobody want to go against me" Karin said pointing to herself proudly. "Then i guess i'll just collect my-"

"I'll go"

A voice was heard in the back as they all turned to the sorce of the voice which led to a smirking pink headed girl as Karin glared narowing her eyes.

"What?" Karin Spat out. No WAY was Sakura Haruno, her arch enemy was going to sing against her.

"You heard me, I'll go against you The 'Great' Karin" Sakura said, sarcasm as she said Karins name.

Sakura made her way through the crowd as the group watched in amusement in the back.

Karins eyes met cat like Jade eyes filled with mischief. "Fine but i'll have to warn the crowd that your horrible singing will ruin their hearing" Karin said smirking into the mic. as the crowd 'Ohhed' at the comment.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the lame comment Karin had just made. "Psh, like your singing hasnt ruin it enough already" She sid also in the mic as the crowed 'ohhed' and some cat whstles were even heard.

Karin just turned her head as she picked a song. She picked one of her best songs/

"Lets see if you can Sing Haruno" Karin spat out as she glared at Sakura who just smirked in return.

"Lets see if you cannot kill my hearing Karin.." She replied as the song started to play.

**Stay My Baby By Amy Diamond**

Karin Singing

**Sakura Singing**

**_Sakura and Karin Singing_**

The music started as the two brought their microphones to the mouths.

Summerlove isn't meant to be  
And it's only a fantasy  
It's what everyone's telling me  
Stay my baby

Karin smirked At Sakura as her voice echoed through the booth and outside her voice was very good with this song as it mellowed through. Sakura shurgged at her makeing her annoyed as Sakura verse was next. Karin Smirked waitting for Sakura to sing and make a fool out of herself and admitting Karin was better than her.

**Even though it's a little rush  
Let me know that you'll keep in touch  
If you don't it would hurt too much  
Stay my baby**

Karin slightly gaped as the crowd in the back of them cheered. Sakura was actually singing WELL but not just well...actually PERFECT. It was like her voice was MADE for this song! Karin gritted her teeth as Kin and ami slightly gaped and glared at Sakura.

Oohooh Tell me right now  
**Oohooh How it's going down**

Karin gritted her teeth more trying to outstage Sakura was swaying her hips as the crowd cheered as some whistles were heard. Karin smiled to herself as Sakura only rolled her eyes.

**Everything will be okey  
Everything will be alright  
I know that it will go my way  
If you stay my baby (stay my baby)  
I'm never gonna give you up  
I'm never gonna have enough  
So now 'til forever  
Stay my baby (stay my baby)**

Sakura sang with some pump but gentle as she raised her hand to her heart slowing opening her eyes to reveal her beautiful jade eyes to top it all off she slowely swayed her hips to add effect as her kimono showed more of her legs also seeing her tigh short shorts. More cat whistles were heard and claps and cheers. Karin was fuming. How could Sakura be out stageing her? It was her turn then she smirked. Time to shine again.

Now that I've gone back to school  
All I do is think of you  
Sitting up here in my room  
Going crazy

But then you call  
Gets me through it all  
Everytime I hear you say  
Stay my baby

Karin turned around faceing the crowd as she sang moveing to the music as the cheered clapping. Kin and Ami smirked that karin was now the star.

Karin winked then turned around to the screen, smirked at Sakura and sang.

Stay my baby -- Stay my baby **(Ohoh ohoh)**

**Stay my baby -- Stay my baby**

Sakura Smirked _'Sorry Karin, your time to shine is up'_ Sakura thought to herself as she memorized the words of the whole song without Karin noticeing.

Sakura opened her eyes turning around leaving Karin to look at her. She smirked _'Shes gonna make a total fool out of_ _herself, Ha!'_ With that karin watched as Sakuras turn came up Karin waited for her own turn. . She opened her eyes and sang.

**Stay my baby** (Stay my baby)  
**Stay my baby** (Stay my baby)  
**Stay my baby**

After that last "Stay my baby" Sakura jumped down the stage makeing her way toward the crowd as Karin watched, fuming and angry and confused. 'What the hell? how did she know the song? and where the hell is she going? she BETTER not be outstageing me...!!' Karin thought, It was too late, Sakura was already outstageing her as the spotlight followed her every graveful move as all eyes were on her.

**No, I'm never gonna give you up**

She kept on walking singing at the same time as a spot light appeeared over a brown haired boy as he looked confused and blushing slightly as Sakura made her way towards him as the crowd watched. Karin fumed. It only happened to be that the boy the spotlight was on..was on karins BOYFRIEND

**I'm never gonna have enough**

She stopped in fron of him singing as he blushed madly when she got closer to him leaning in. Karin fumed more, steam comeing out of her ears. 'She better not!'

**So now 'til forever**

She got closer to the boy leaning in as he gulped. Their lips barely touching. so close to each other...

**Stay my baby**

Closer...

**Stay my baby...**

The song ended, The crowd watching intensly at the couple as their lips were only acouple inches apart. Sakura stopped leaning in as she watched the boys eyes look at hers. She sighed relaxing as the song was over. She smirked.

_'Well...might as well finish what a started...'_

**_'CHA! SHOW THAT WHORE WHAT WE CAN DO! CHA!'_**

With that sakura lightly pressed her lips on his into a peck and parted as he fainted and as Karin was going to erupt.

_'THAT...THAT...THAT!...!'_ he thoughts were interuppted when she heard boots moveing next to her. She found Sakura looking through the songs as Kin and ami only gaped like the rest of the crowd after what Sakura had just did.

"What are you doing?!" Karin demanded as Sakura kept looking her eyes looking bored.

"looking throught the songs..." she said. Her yes became slightly wide as her eyes held mischief in them she looked at Karin as she pressed play.

"Come on, lets see if you can keep up" She said challenging her as the song started the crowd immediatly watched cheering.

karin saw the title as the music played its introduction.

"Who the hell is Paramore?!" Karin asked holding the mic. lightly as Sakura bobbed her head a little molding the mic. between her middle finger and ring finger.

Sakrua ignored her as the lyrics came up.

**Presure By Paramore**

Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again

Karin Sang shakily. She didnt even know what the hell she was singing! _'Grr! its just like her! she picks a song i dont even know! But i will NOT make a fool out of myself! NO!' _

Karin gritted her teeth

Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

It had more confidense but it was still shaky.

_'ready Inner?' _

**_'CHA! LETS SHOW THEM WHAT WERE MADE OF! CHA!'_** and with that Sakura started singing.

**can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home

Sakura jumped up and down as the crowd did the same as they cheered, It ws the perfect song for Sakura and the perfect song for her voice as she sang as they cheered louder as even Kin and ami started to tap their foot or bob their head a little

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

_**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**_

Karin trying to get use to the song had some cheers as she started to sway.

She took a deep breath. As Sakura just stood their bobbing a but waiting

_**Without you**_

They sang together.

Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

Karin Sang slowely swaying as she sang following each word, It was Sakuras turn as she turned to the sudience as the cheered louder.

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

Sakura sang as she jumped as they clapped and jumped. She was like the Punk rocker Princess,

**Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me**

With that the song ended as Sakuras head dropped as the last words she sang. It stopped completely as the crowd cheered and outside some people even cheered as they walked by.

"ALL RIGHT! WHAT A ROCKING GROUP!" the girl announced as she walked on the stage with a large trophie with money inside,

"Okay! now WHO is going to win this prize?!" she asked the crowd as they cheered names.

"Karin?!" She said as Karin smirked proudly as the crowd cheered.

"Or Sakura?!" She said as the crowd cheere Sa Sakura made the ' Rock on' hand sign as she winked.

"Okay... the winner is..." She opened a envolope that she took out of no where as Sakura sweatdropped.

_'Damnit! even the Anouncer person can do it?!' _Sakuras thoughts were cut off when she heard her talk.

"And the winner is..."

They all were uiet leaning in to hear as Karin prayed and as Sakura shrugged.

"SAKURA!" She called out as they cheered and as Karin slumped to the ground as Kin and Ami came over to help her. The lady gave the pinkettes prizze as Sakura smiled.

The group made its way on the stage congraduating Sakura and commented on her singing.

"Great singing!"

"Yeah you showed her when you kissed that guy!"

"Ne Sakura-chan! Why wont you kiss me instead?!"

"Dobe..great singing cherry though the kissing part i think was a little too much.." Sasuke said twitching at the same time as his voice held jealousy and annoyance.

"G-goo-good -j-j-ob.."

"Amazeing!"

Sakura only smiled at them them stuffing the money in her oanda backpack as they watched in confusion.

"Sakura? what about the trophie?" Ino aksed as Sakura threw the trophie in the air and held her swords handle.

**'SWISH'**

**'SWOOSH'**

**'SWASH'**

**"SWISH'**

They all looked at the trophie that landed in Sakuras Hands. Her Sword in her shieth. It was so fast it didnt even look like she took the sword out at all. They went out of their trace when they saw Sakura walking over to Karin.

"What do you want hoe?" Kin said blocking Karin who was crying her eyes out. Sakura only shrugged her off as she passed by her stuffing the trophie in Karins hands.

"W-wha-"

"Take the damn trophie. I dont see why your crying your eyes out over some stupid trophie..." sakura said lookeing at karins sobbing face.

She then looked at the trophie thats read.

**1st Place**

**Karin**

**From, Sakura**

Karin looked at her then looked back at the golden trophie.

"Arigato.." She said quietly as Sakura gave a quick smile then turned to leave. Kin and ami looked surprised. Karin? APOLOGIZE at their arch enemy? Sakura?

"MATTAI!" Krin said as Sakura stopped and turned to Karin.

"...?" Sakura looked at her,

"Why did you kiss my boyfriend?!" she demanded. Sakura only smirked and held up a hand.

"That what you get for trying to outstage me" She said turning around and walking hand still in the air as she slowely raised it down.

Karin fumed.

"DAMN YOU HARUNO!"

-

...To be Continued...

* * *

YEAH I FINISHED! WOO HOO! YES! VERY LONG! YES I KNOW YA LOVE ME! ; ) anyways it took HOURS just to get this done so BEAR with me about spelling errors please! R&R and im not updateing till i get 10 reviews! and NO im not being hard with you! its seems like i only get 3 reviews each chapter SO! i hope this helps and gets this up! R&R again!

I hoped you liked it! oh and dont worry, the Kimono Festival isnt over! the rest will be in the next chapter!

SO Whos hinatas crush? Where are the boys? and what about Karins Boyfriend? all this and more in the next chapter so stay tuned!

By the way...

THIS IS THE OFFICAL. LONGEST CHAPTER

I HAVE WRITTEN!

GIVE AROUND OFF APPLAUSE!

AND!

Ive been reading the reviews and since some of you want Itachi and the Akatsuki in here their gonna be in the next chapter! With Hitsugaya and the rest of the boys that werent in here : )

and remeber, 10 reviews! ; )

Oh and i like to say thank you too...

Anim34Eva - deedee2034 - ichigo14 - Bacaforeva - Shawdow Quil - Vesper chan - Kage Kitsun - blossom221 - The bunny always dies first - RowenaaRawhh!! - Clairesa-chan - socool - NarutoandSakura4eva - lolnleyrynell5 - emeraldvan - StrongerThanISeem - missSmiiLe. - AllxIxKnowxIsxFalling - Sakura4eva - Kura Uchiha-san - Sabaku No Eva AKA Saki - Backforava - xXxfallenxsakuraxXx - unknown - nameless - sailorcherryblossom - sweetcherry99 - cherryblossom279 - ashley - S.S.SAKURA - TeenageCrisis - None-yo-biznatz - BloodxMoonxVampire - Chibi Vamp-Chan - LoveIsMyHate - Peace-Love-N-Bubblegum18 - x.X.x.XBabyboo294x.X.x.X... - cute0anime0addict - Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08 - HarunoSakura13 - sweet cheeri - blossomheartxoxo - Narutofan1126 - XxMiyakaxX - AND Sk8erXchick

That all for now! cookies to you!


End file.
